Engel auf Erden
by Tada21
Summary: Schicksal fordert das Leben von Shindo Shuichi,aber eine kleine,nicht ganz unwichtige Instanz,will dem einen Riegel vorsetzen. Das Leben von Shuichi und Yuki wird kräftig aufgewirbelt und niemand scheint zu wissen, wie Schicksal sich entscheidet.Shu/Yuki
1. Chapter 1

Wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit war Yuki mit Shuichi in Urlaub gefahren

Wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit war Yuki mit Shuichi in Urlaub gefahren. Er wusste nicht wieso er dies tat, aber wer ist nicht mal ein paar Tage mit seinem Geliebten allein in einem anderen Ort wo sie niemand stören konnte?

Yuki setzte sich aufrecht ins Bett. Shuichi schlief, berauscht von der letzten Nacht, immer noch. Kurz streifte sein Blick den Labtop, den er mitgenommen hatte, um noch mit seinem neusten Buch fertig zu werden. Wenn er an die letzte Nacht dachte, kam ihm die Vorstellung zu arbeiten dumm vor. Wer tauschte schon leidenschaftliche Küsse gegen Stress? Als er die Küche betrat bemerkte er nicht den Sturm, der draußen zu toben schien. „Wenn sogar die Sterne beben muss da oben etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung sein." Ungläubig drehte sich Yuki zu einem zirka 10 Jahre alten Mädchen um. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Der Romanautor starrte sie an. Die nächste Stadt war vier Kilometer entfernt und bei solch einem Sturm lagen mindestens viele Bäume auf der Straße! Wie hatte es dieses Mädchen dann zu seinem Haus geschafft? Und vorallem, wieso war sie in seinem Haus und nicht draußen? „Was is Yuki? Geht es dir nich gut?", Shuichi betratt die Küche und schaute seinen Geliebten besorgt an. Als er dessen Blick folgte staunte er nicht schlecht. Allerdings eher über das Gesicht des Mädchen, statt über ihr auftauchen. Sie war eindeutig Japanerin und die waren hier in England selten. Einige Augenblicke später hatten sich beide wieder erholt. Das Mädchen beachtete sie immer noch nicht. Es besaß nussbraune Haare, die mit zwei Schleifen links und rechts geschmückt waren. Sie trug ein seidendünnes Kleid, das ihr über die Knie reichte und von Spagettiträgern gehalten wurde.Die Augen strahlten eine gewisse Zuversicht aus, doch diese wurde durch Hoffnungslosigkeit und dem Wissen einer unendlichen Qual stark getrübt. Er hatte solche Gefühle früher auch in sich getragen, aber Shuichi hatte ihm wieder einen Lichtblick gezeigt. Natürlich hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen.Nein. Er war ein verschlossenes Buch für alle gewesen die ihn und seine Vergangenheit nicht kannten, aber dieses Mädchen war ein offenes. Sie schien es nicht einmal zu interesieren in wessen Haus sie saß. Nur nach draußen starren und Trübsal blasen.

Er wandte sich an Shuichi, der sich in Richtung Kühlschrank begeben hatte, um den Frühstückstisch zu decken. Er tat so als ob er das Mädchen nicht sehen würde, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt immernoch dem Garten. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf meinen Geliebten half ich diesem den Tisch zu decken. Shuichi aß im Gegensatz zu sonst schon fast in Zeitlupe, wobei er einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand fixierte. Ich brauchte erst mal 'ne Zigarette. Genüsslich sog ich das Nikotin ein. Das tat nach diesem Schreck wirklich gut. Shuichi konnte es nach zwei weiteren Minuten nicht mehr aushalten ruhig zu sein und plapperte einfach drauf los. Über Hiro, dessen Beziehungsstand mit Ayaka ließ er absichtlich aus, das Wetter, die Musik, das Wetter, Ryuichi's neuste CD, das Wetter, seine neuste CD und das Wetter. Anscheinend wollte er einen genervten Blick des Mädchens ernten, um sie dann zu fragen wer sie überhaupt war. Anstelle des Mädchens, sah ich ihn kalt an und bekomm seinerseits ein: „Tut mir leid Yuki." Langsam ging mir dieses Versteckspiel auf die Nerven. Wenn sie schon hier saß musste sie auch antworten, sonst würde ich eben ein bisschen ungemütlich werden. Ohne Shuichi eines weiteren kalten Blickes zu würdigen drückte ich meine Zigarette aus und ging ich auf sie zu. Obwohl ich vor ihr stand beachtete mich immer noch nicht!  
Um rumgedruckse zu vermeiden, was ich nicht ausstehen konnte, fragte ich sie direkt: Wer bist du ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Das Mädchen schaute mich leicht verwirrt an

Das Mädchen schaute mich leicht verwirrt an. „Ich habe dich gefragt wer du bist!"  
„Du kannst mich sehn?" „Natürlich kann er das!", Shuichi stellte sich hinter mich und grinste. „Wieso auch nicht?" Das Mädchen machte große Augen. Uns immer noch anstarrend, erhob sie sich. „Ihr könnt mich ohne Probleme sehn?So ganz normal?" „Natürlich!", Shuichi schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und wiederholt meine Frage: „Also, wer bist du?", das Mädchen schaute Shuichi immer noch stark verwirrt an.„Da ihr mich sehen könnte müssen die da oben",bei diesen Worten zeigte sie nach oben; „mal wieder irgendwas von Grund auf, falsch gemacht haben!" Yuki und Shuichi starrten sie mit unverständnis an. Von oben? Meinte sie damit den Himmel oder etwas noch verrückteres?  
„Und was machst du dann in meinem Haus?Du bist doch höchstens 10 Jahre alt!", Yuki wollte nicht so leicht aufgeben.

„1. Ich bin hier um aufzupassen und 2. Ich bin, im Gegensatz zu euch schon tausende von Jahren alt, also wäre es nett, wenn ihr mir ein bisschen mehr Respekt gegenüber zeigt!", Yuki guckte sie noch verständnis loser an(Geht das überhaupt?). „Tausende von Jahren? Und wie meinst du das mit dem 'aufpassen'?"„Ich bin beauftragt worden auf Shindou Shuichi aufzupassen und der wohnt hier!" Nach einem kurzen Moment ungläubiger Stille sah sie uns wissend an und meinte: „Ich bin Schutzengel und das hier ist mein nächster Auftrag, aber wenn ich euch bei irgendWAS störe werde ich natürlich später wieder kommen." „Wenn du willst kannst du bleiben!", Yuki hatte keinen Nerv um sich am frühen Morgen von einem Schutzengel doof angrinsen zu lassen, auch wenn dieser den Auftrag hatte Shuichi zu beschützen.

Besagter Schutzengel machte es sich sofort vor dem Fernseher bequem.  
Da sie dabei den eleganteren Weg direkt durch die Luft nahm und das in Schallgeschwindigkeit, zuckte Shuichi erschrocken zusammen.  
„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" „Chinoido, aber du kannst mich Chino-chan nennen." „Sag mal wieso", weiter kam Shuichi nicht. Chino hatte sich auf der anderen Seite der Lehne, mit dem Kopf zuerst, runter hängen lassen und suchte etwas angestrengt unter dem Sofa. „Was ist Shuichi", fragte sie ohne den Kopf wieder hoch zu nehmen. „Wieso guckt ein Schutzengel tagsüber fernsehn? Ihr habt sicher wahnsinnig wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Und was suchst du da?"  
„Natürlich die Ohrhörer. Du weißt schon. Die, die man an den Fernseher anschließen kann. Ich kann nur singen wenn ich Musik auf den Ohren hab und damit möchte ich euch nicht belasten. Wenigstens nicht mit der Lautstärke. Ah da sind sie!", und mit einer schnellen Bewegung saß sie wieder genau vor Shuichi.  
„Was glaubst du tut ein Schutzengel den ganzen Tag?" „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht mit anderen Schutzengeln reden? Erfahrungen austauschen?"Shuichi sah sie ein wenig unsicher an. Was wusste er schon über Engel? In der Schule hatte der Reli-Lehrer mal gesagt, dass sie alle einen Schutzengel hätten(ok,geht definitiv nich.Shu is Japaner), aber sonst hatte er keine Ahnung. „Wir langweilen uns, essen oder sehen fern. Manchmal hören wir uns die Theorie an, jeder hätte einen Schutzengel, was nätürlich nicht stimmt, weil wir unter extremem Personalmangel leiden, aber ihr Menschen glaubt das nun mal." Darauf wollte Shuichi lieber nicht antworten. Lieber war ihm da sein Lieblingsthema: Musik. „Wenn du die Hörer erstmal weglässt könnten wir ein Duett singen." „Gerne! Hast du eigentlich eine CD von Sakuma Ryuichi dabei? Wir könnten mein Lieblingslied zusammen singen!"

Nach dem dreizehnten Lied fragte Shuichi dann: „Wie lang bleibst du eigentlich?" „Na ja eigentlich bleiben wir drei Tage auf der Erde und dann schauen wir kurz beim Oberboss vorbei", Suichi, der immer geglaubt hatte, Engel wären sehr religiöse Gestalten konnte nicht fassen, dass Chidoido Gott 'Oberboss' nannte. Das sagte er ihr allerdings nicht. „Und was passiert, wenn ihr nicht kommt?" „Wir werden wieder lebendig!", ein fragender Blick von Shu, „Die anderen Schutzengel wissen das natürlich nicht. Sie denken, sie lösen sich auf. Sonst würden sie gleich auf der Erde bleiben. Aber so toll ist es auch nicht, wieder lebendig zu sein. Du bist plötzlich lebendig und erwachsen. Du hast keine schulische Ausbildung und auch keine Freunde." „Und was passiert wenn du nicht zurück kannst?" „Ganz einfach. Ich werde lebendig und muss für immer bei euch bleiben. Also so lange ich lebe wenigstens." darauf antwortete Shuichi lieber nicht. Ob Yuki damit einverstanden wäre? Sicher nicht, aber was konnten sie auch schon groß tun?

Für den Rest des Tages sangen die beiden und redeten zwischen den Lieder über Gott und die Welt(allesmögliche, schreib ich mal einfach der verwegslungsgefahr wegen°). Yuki verkroch sich dann doch lieber in Richtung Labtop, den er heute morgen noch so verschmäht hatte. Was war die Welt nur Ungerecht. Warum musste ausgerechnet bei ihm ein Schtzengel einziehn? Wieso er? Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht?


	3. Chapter 3

Der zweite Tag verlief einigermaßen ruhig

Der zweite Tag verlief einigermaßen ruhig. Yuki ging erst mal mit Shuichi einkaufen und ließ später seine Wut an Chino aus, die wieder mal auf der Suche nach den Ohrhörern gewesen war. Aber diesmal einen sehr direkten Weg gewählt hatte. Sie gab dem Sofa einfach einen kleinen, magischen Stups. Dass das Sofa danach in der nächsten Wand gelandet war, hatte sie ja nicht voraus ahnen können.  
Yuki verzog sich nach diesem Ereignis lieber wieder in Richtung Labtop. Shuichi sah zu, wie Chino versuchte die Wand zu kitten.  
Als sich Yuki beim Abendessen wieder zeigte, war seine Laune einigermaßen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Chino nichts aß, sondern lieber über ihren Köpfen schwebte(Chino: „Wenn Engel essen, dann nur wann sie wollen.")und ihnen zusah, konnte ihn nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Ganz vorsichtig schnitt Shuichi ein Thema an, das ihn seit heute morgen sehr beschäftigte: „Sag mal Chino-chan, kannst du wieder zurück?" Yuki, der bei der letzten Unterhaltung ja nicht dabei gewesen war, runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Nein. Ich warte einfach noch ein bisschen."Jetzt wollte Yuki aber doch aufgeklärt werden, immerhin beschloss dieser Engel einfach so, länger hier bleiben zu können: „Über was redet ihr?"  
„Chino-chan hat mir erzählt, dass sie wieder lebendig wird, wenn sie mehr als drei Tage auf der Erde bleibt ohne in den Himmel zurück zukehren." Yukis Reaktion war nicht ganz definierbar. „Und wann wirst du uns verlassen?" „Wenn ich kann, gehe ich morgen!" „Was soll das heißen 'wenn ich kann'?"  
„Wenn es mir möglich ist gehe ich morgen, sonst . . ."

"Sonst?" „Sonst muss sie für immer bei uns bleiben!", meinte Shuichi sachlich.  
Yukis Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von dem üblichen 'kalt' ins 'leicht entsetzte' . „Für immer? Du meinst für immer und ewig?" „Äh, ja!", in solch einer Situation war Shuichi noch nie geraten. Aber wer wurde, durch irgendein Chaos im Himmel, auch gezwungen einen Schutzengel bei sich aufzunehmen. Schweigen.

In diese unheimliche Stille brach der Hausverwalter, welcher für das Haus verantwortlich war, wenn Yuki in Tokyo verweilte. Eigentlich wollte er ja nur nachfragen, wann der Schriftsteller wieder abreisen wollte. Aber bei dem Anblick des 'leicht' entsetzten Yuki, des unsicheren Shuichi und des fliegenden Sofa, samt kleinem Mädchen, konnte er nicht mehr. Ein Ohnmachtsanfall folgte und machte die schlechte Stimmung perfekt.

"Also", Yuki war mehr als unsicher, „dir ist sicher klar, dass Chino nicht bei uns bleiben kann?" „Wieso?" „Wir sind berühmt Shuichi! Was glaubst du werden die Leute sagen, wenn ein kleines Mädchen bei 'uns' einzieht?! „Das hat dir auch nichts ausgemacht, als du den Leuten gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst!Außerdem, wenn Chino-chan wieder lebendig ist, ist sie erwachsen und hat nicht mal eine schulische Ausbildung!" „Was nicht heiß, dass ich doof bin!", erinnerte Chino die beiden.  
Bevor Yuki den Mund öffnen konnte, presste er die Lippen auch schon wieder aufeinander.  
Daran würde er sich nie richtig gewöhnen. Hoffentlich war sie dazu nicht mehr in der Lage, wenn sie wieder lebte. Chino lag, leicht über die Lehne gebeugt, auf dem fliegenden Sofa und lauschte ihrem Gespräch.  
„Huch, wer ist denn das?", ohne Yuki weiter Beachtung zu schenken, sah sie den ohnmächtigen Hausverwalter, interessiert an. Die anderen folgtem ihrem Blick.  
„Chino bring das Sofa runter, Shuichi hol eine Tasse Tee!", blitzschnell gab Yuki diese Anweisungen, denn die Standhaftigkeit des Verwalters bei Krankheiten, war genauso bekannt, wie seine Geschwetzigkeit.  
Eigentlich hätte Yuki lieber einen Verwalter gehabt, der schweigen konnte, aber dieser war nun mal der einzige, der bereit war den langen Weg zu machen.

Nach und nach kam der Verwalter wieder zu sich.  
„Das Sofa! Ein kleines Mädchen!", allerdings war er noch ein wenig verwirrt. „Möchten sie sich auf's Sofa setzen?", Yukis Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich wieder normalisiert. Kalt. Eiskalt.

Ohne auf das Gemurmel des Verwalters einzugehen, setzte er diesen unbeholfen auf's Sofa.  
„A-aber d-das Sofa! Es flog!", der Verwalter jedoch wollte unbedingt einen Zuhörer, weshalb er Yuki am arm festhielt. Ein klarer Fehler.  
Der Blick der folgte, hätte selbst die härteste Schussweste durchbohren können. Absolut tödlich.

Nachdem sich der Verwalter wieder beruhigt hatte, stellte er die Frage, wegen der er gekommen war: „Wann wollt ihr wieder abreisen Mr. Yuki?", da Yuki allen den Rücken zudrehte, nachdem er den Verwalter tödlich angeguckt hatte, konnten sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, der Unenschlossenheit zeigte.  
Wenn Chino wirklich wieder lebendig wird, wäre es besser, wenn sie hier bleibt. Aber ich kann sie ja nicht ohne Aufsicht hier lassen! Immerhin ist sie Chino!  
„Wir werden England morgen um mittag wieder verlassen!"  
„Soll ich ihnen Ticketss besorgen?" „Ja bitte. Dreimal nach Tokyo City. Erste Klasse:"  
„Wie sie wünschen Mr. Yuki!", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Verwalter.

„Also Chino, wenn du in Japan bist, brauchst du normale Kleider!  
Heute Abend hilfst du Shuichi und mir beim Koffer packen, indem du keinen Unfug machst!  
Und morgen gehen wir einkaufen!"

Ein Sonnenstrahl weckte Yuki. Er warf kurz einen Seitenblick auf den schlafenden Shuichi, bevor er in Richtung Schlafzimmertür tapste. Irgendetwas hatte er vergessen, aber nur was? Als er die Tür öffnete, traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Das gemütliche Wohnzimmersofa schwebte fünf Meter über dem Boden! Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass dieser Schutzengel gestern eingezogen war? Mit einem 'Morgen' ging er in die Küche und registrierte dabei den Fernseher. Kopfschütteln.  
Sie war Schutzengel. Sollte sie doch gefälligst auf Shuichi aufpassen und nicht versuchen den Highscore von ' Monkey Mario ' zu knacken.

Chinoido hatte ihn zwar bemerkt, aber den Fernseher seelenruhig weiter laufen lassen.  
Das sie sich diese Nacht am Kühlschrank bediehnt hatte, würde er ohnehin gleich merken.

Und wirklich. Drei Minuten, nachdem Yuki die Küche betreten hatte, ereichte ein wütender Schrei Shuichis und Chinos Ohr: „Wer hat fast den ganzen Kühlschrank gelehrt! Chinoido!"

Nach dem Frühstück, was der Schutzengel, bei Yukis Laune, lieber ausfallen ließ, gingen die drei einkaufen. Chino bekam 5 Hosen, 5 T-Shirts, 5 Paar Socken usw.  
Yuki kaufte sich ein Buch über Psychologie, damit er von dem ganzen Zeug, was in seiner Akte stand(Er geht immernoch einmal in der Woche zum Psycholgen), mehr verstand und Shuichi war einfach nur glücklich, dass er bei seinem Yuki sein konnte.  
Nach dem Einkauf, fuhren sie alle mit einem Taxi zum Bahnhof. Dort wollte der Verwalter mit den Tickets warten.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Hausverwalter hatte die gesamte Zeit am Flughafen gewartet

Der Hausverwalter hatte die gesamte Zeit am Flughafen gewartet. Immernoch musste er an die seltsamen Bilder denken, die ihm seit gestern im Kopf herum spukten. Ein blonder Mann mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, ein pinkhaariger, junger Mann, nicht das der Blonde sehr viel älter wirkte, und ein Sofa. Aber in der Luft! So was konnte es nicht geben!  
Aber was ihm am meisten zugesetzt hatte, war ein gewisser Blick gewesen. Er hatte sich zwar nichts anmerken lassen, aber dieser Blick hatte ihn am ganzen Körper zittern lassen. Seine Nackenhaare hatten sich aufgestellt und er wäre am liebsten zur Tür raus gerannt, um nie wieder etwas mit der Person zu tun, zu haben, die diesen Blick in seine Richtung geworfen hatte. Zu dumm nur, dass diese Person Herrn Yuki gewesen war. So konnte er sich nur innerlich freuen, dass dieser in der nächsten Dreiviertelstunde abreisen würde.

Und da kam er auch schon. Natürlich hatte er sich ein normales Taxi genommen, um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Aber trotzdem konnte man, wenn man Herrn Yuki einigermaßen kannte, ihn in jeder Stadt ausfindig machen. Seine Art schien die Taxen, die er benutzte förmlich zu verfärben.  
Um diese Färbung allerdings zu sehen, musste man einen Blick, eine Geste oder ein Wort aus seinem Mund gehört oder gesehen haben.

Das gemeinte Taxi fuhr die Auffahrt zu den Parkplätzen des Flughafens hoch. Und wirklich. Zwei Minuten später stiegen drei, dem Verwalter mehr oder weniger wohl bekannte Personen aus.  
Der blonde Schriftsteller, der pinkhaarige Junge, oder dochlieber Mann? Na ja egal. Auf jedenfall stieg auch dieses Mädchen aus, welches bei der Ankunft von Herrn Yuki nicht dabei gewesen war.

Yuki wollte möglichst kein Aufsehen erregen. Vor gut einer Woche hatte in England ein wichtiger Buchkongress statt gefunden und der Tatsache, dass einige Leute die restliche Woche genutzt haben könnten, um England ein bisschen zu erkunden, war er sich wohl bewusst. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Shuichi. Der war überglücklich wieder zurück nach Tokyo, seiner Musik, Hiro und NG zu kommen und schien sich über die Gefahr, erkannt zu werden, keine Gedanken zu machen.

Und da war ja auch noch diese verfressene, kleine Nervensäge! Das sie noch nie einen Flughafen von innen gesehen hatte, geschweige denn ein Flugzeug konnte man an ihren Augen ablesen.  
Yuki erinnerte sich noch genau an die Augen, welche er bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen gesehen hatte. Wie hatte er sie noch gleich beschrieben?.

Sie strahlten eine gewisse Zuversicht aus, doch diese wurde durch Hoffnungslosigkeit und dem Wissen einer unendlichen Qual stark getrübt.

Jetzt strahlten die selben nussbraunen Augen eher Erwahrtung und Neugier aus.

Der Schriftsteller schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken endlich los zu werden.  
Ohne den Verwalter eines Blickes zu würdigen, riß er selbigem die Tickets aus der Hand und ging weiter in Richtung Gepäckabgabe. Shuichi und Chino warfen sich einen verdutzden Blick zu, entschieden aber jeder für sich, dass dieses Verhalten Yukis völlig normal war und gingen mit einem „Gomen nasai." weiter.

Zwei Koffer mit den Namen Shindou Shuichi und Uesugi Eiri wurden mit Hilfe des Sängers auf das Fließband geworfen und sofort ging der Schriftsteller ohne ein Wort weiter. Ein Angestellter jedoch hielt ihn auf. „Bitte geben sie ihr ganzes Gepäck ab!" Langsam wurde es Yuki zu bunt. „Wenn sie mich nicht sofort durch lassen, ruf ich die Polzei!", nachdem er diese Worte gesagt hatte, bereute er sie auch schon wieder. Nicht weil es ihm vielleicht leid tat. Nein. Aber er wollte doch eigentlich schnell nach Japan und in seine Wohnung zurück. Nicht schlimm genug, dass ausgerechnet hier ein Buchkongress stattgefunden hatte und seine neusten Bücher zum Verkauf angeboten wurden. Jetzt wurde er nicht nur von einem fernsehsüchtigen Schutzengel, sondern auch noch von einem störenden Angestellten aufgehalten! Langsam reichte es ja wohl! Was hatte er getan, um sich solche Strafen einzuhandeln? Und vorallem! Wer war dafür verantwortlich?  
„Bitte Sir, sie können diese CD- Sammlung unmölich als Handgepäck mitnehmen!", der ´Mann zeigte auf einen riesigen Karton, den Shuichi mit Chinos Hilfe gerade mal so tragen konnte.

Oh, nein! Die hatte er ja ganz vergessen! „Shuichi leg die CDs auf das Fließband!", ohne seinen Augen den verwunderten Ausdruck zunehmen, legte Shu die Sammlung auf das Band. „Nun gehen sie mir aber aus dem Weg!", der Angestellte schaute Yuki nur ein wenig erschrocken an, bevor er zur Seite sprang und alle durch ließ. Chino hatte den genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf Yukis Gesicht gesehen und wollte ihn wieder ein wenig glücklich stimmen. Mit einem kleinen Schlenker ihres Arms und ein wenig Konzentrazion, tat sie etwas, was der Angestellte niemals vergessen würde und was der Grund zur verspäteten Abreise des ungeduldigen Schriftstellers führen sollte. Sie folgte ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung und ließ einen Gegenstand schweben. Welchen war ihr recht egal. Das es sich dabei um den Koffer von Shuichi handelte auch. So ging es aber nicht allen.

Die Flughafenpolizei, die gerufen wurde, nachdem ein Passagier gehört hatte, dass ein Mann ohnmächtig geworden wäre, gehörte zu solchen Leuten.  
Der Romanautor hätte den Beamten am liebsten seinen Ausweis unter die Nase gehalten und ihnen gesagt, dass er auf der Rückreise sei und nicht belästigt werden wolle, aber das konnte er Shuichi nicht an tun. Sollten sie diesen fragen woher Chino kam, konnte sein Geliebter in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kommen. Die würden ihn doch glatt wegen Kinderschmugel anzeigen. Obwohl viele Leute sagten, sie wären Schwulen gegenüber tolerant, gab es immernoch genug Vorurteile.  
So musste sich der preisgekönte Romanautor von der Polizei in ein Nebenzimmer bringenlassen.

„Also", ein Polizist baute sich breitbeinig vor Yuki auf, „wie lautet ihr Name und was können sie mir über dieses Ereignis erzählen?" Shuichi und Chino versteckten sich schüchtern hinter dem Schriftsteller. Wenn der Polizist rausbekäme, dass Yuki und Shu ein Paar waren, würde dieser sich natürlich sofort fragen, wer Chino war. Eigentlich hatte Shuichi kein Problem Menschen der Öffentlichkeit zu sagen, das er mit dem blonden Schriftsteller zusammen war, aber dieses Mal ...  
„Was geht sie mein Name an? Ich möchte sofort wieder gehen!", auch der Romanautor schien die brennzlige Situation bewusst zu sein. Er wollte sich vor den Polizisten bloß nicht verplappern, wenn er so richtig sauer war, konnte er allerdings für nichts mehr garantieren. Ein zweiter Blaumann zog sein Funkgerät und sagte: „Tower?" „Ja, hier Abflugtower S19!" „Bitte halten sie den Flug A17 nach Tokyo City auf, der in 10 Minuten abfliegen soll!" „So",der erste Polizist grinste, „Also? Wir können sie auch in Handschellen abführen und ins Gefängnis stecken!"

Es ist zwar eine gängige Methode der Polizei, Leute unter Druck zu setzen, aber man sollte sich immer bewusst sein, dass es ein Unterschied ist, ob man einen erwachsenen Mensch, oder einem zu klein geratenen Schutzengel unter Druck setzt.

Die zweite Kategorie verträgt das nicht ganz so gut wie die erste.

Zwei aufblitzenden Augenpaare waren das letzte was die Polizisten sahen, bevor sie sich laut gackernt auf dem Boden wieder fanden. Chino starrte sie mit einem Gesichtausdruck an, der Yuki an ein Kind erinnerte, dem man das liebste Spielzeug wegnehmen will.  
„Verschwinden wir besser!", Shuichi hatte recht. Wie lange dieser Zauber hielt war fragwürdig. Immerhin würde Chino sich bald verwandeln.  
Den Gedanken daran verdrängte Yuki allerdings erfolgreich.

Schnell schnappte er sich das Funkgerät und sprach laut und mit verstellter Stimme : „Tower?" „ Ja, hier Abflugtower S19!" „Sagen sie dem Piloten vom Flug A19 nach Tokyo City er soll die Maschine schon mal heiß laufen lassen! Gleich kommen noch die drei letzten Passagiere an Bord!" „Habe verstanden! Freuen uns auf die drei!" Mit einem Knacks war die Verbindung unterbrochen.  
Ohne die gackerden, nach imaginären Würmern pickenden Polizisten weiter zu beachten, rannten sie zu ihrem Flugzeug. Den Bus hatten sie ja leider verpasst.

Und wirklich. Fünfzehn Minuten später drehten die Propeler des Flugzeug und es startete in Richtung Japan.

Die drei lezten Passagiere setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Erste Klasse natürlich. Bis auf sie saß nur ein älteres Ehepaar im Abteil.  
Chino war so aufgeregt, dass sie während der ersten halben Stunde nur auf Shuichi einplapperte.  
Dieser versuchte anfangs ihre Fragen zu beantworten, aber irdendwann verstrickte er sich in den Vokalen und Wörter, sodass er nur noch irgendwelche Satzstücke daher redete. Chino bemerkte nicht einmal Shuichis Versuche ihr zu antworten.

Der Mann, welcher ihr gegenüber saß, schaute von Minute zu Minute wütender.  
Irgendwann platzte ihm dann doch der Kragen: „Können sie denen nicht sagen, dass sie ruhig sein sollen? Sie stören!" Yuki sah ihn desinteressiert an. Was ging ihn dieser alte Mann an?  
„Was die beiden machen, geht mich nichts an." „Unternehmen sie doch was!" „Wieso?"  
„Weil ihre Geschwister.." „Falsch." „Ihre Geschwister.." Falsch." „Was fällt ihnen ein immer falsch zu sagen? Haben sie gefälligst Respekt!" „Sie sind nicht meine Geschwister!", dieser Mann hatte keine Ahnung! Immer diese intoleranten...  
Er durfte sich von denen nicht provozieren lassen. Der Mann wollte es wissen? Na gut dann würde er es ihm sagen. Er würde sich an dem Gesicht das dieser machen würde weiden.  
„Darf ich ihnen meinen Geliebten vorstellen? Shindou Shuichi!", mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Yuki ein Handgelenk von Shuichi und zog ihn eng an sich. Der Mann starrte die beiden entsetzt an.  
Nachdem Yuki die Handgelenke von Shu wieder losgelassen hatte, schwiegen alle.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde begann ein Liebesfilm. Chino und Shuichi heulten um die Wette, während der kritische Schriftsteller versuchte ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Er hatte in den Ferien nicht gerade viel geschafft und er musste sein Buch in drei Wochen fertig haben, da kontte er sich nicht so einen unrealistischen Quatsch ansehen.

Nach einigen Stunden, setzt das Flugzeug zur Landung an. Wie immer kommen die üblichen Anweisungen ' Verhalten sie sich ruhig , bleiben sie auf ihren Sitze und schnallen sie sich an.'

Yuki, der in Gedanken schon ein Taxi bestellt und die Rufnummer durchgeht, wird allerdings noch etwas unsanft aus seinem Halbschlaf gerufen: „Wir haben eine Meldung für einen gewissen Yuki Eiri erhalten. Ein Seguchi Thoma möchte, dass sie sich kein Taxi nehmen, sondern in seine Limosine, die vor dem Flughafengebäude steht, steigen.

Natürlich ging jetzt ein gemurmel durch das Abtei der anderen Passagiere. Yuki Eiri, der berühmte Schriftsteller war an Bord!

Nachdem das Flugzeug gelandet war, versuchten Yuki, Shuichi und Chino unbemerkt zu entkommen. Zum Glück sah sie niemand!  
Als sie am Ausgang ankamen stand da wirklich eine schwarze Limosine. Der Fahrer hielt eine Tür auf. Als alle drei eingestiegen waren, fuhr die Limo sofort los. Nicht zu spät. Schon war eine aufgeregte Menge im anmarsch.  
Chino sah sich in der Limo erst einmal um. In so einem Auto war sie noch nie gefahren.  
Ein hellblonder, junge Mann sah sein Gegenüber aufmerksam an. Wechselte dann kurz in Richtung Chino und wieder zurück. „Schön das du wieder in Japan bist Eiri. Wer ist den das kleine Mädchen?"


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback

Flashback  
Ein hellblonder, junge Mann sah sein Gegenüber aufmerksam an.  
Wechselte dann kurz in Richtung Chino und wieder zurück.  
„Schön das du wieder in Japan bist Eiri.  
Wer ist den das kleine Mädchen?"

Flashback Ende

„Das kleine Mädchen ist also Shindou's Schutzengel." Thoma nippte weiter an seinem Tee. „Von wegen Engel! Sie ist eine unausstehliche Nervensäge!" „Mag sein. Vielleicht sind die Anforderungen auf der Erde einfach zu hoch für sie."

Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion  
Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku  
Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection  
Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii

Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare  
Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi

Das entspannte Klima des Wohnzimmers wurde je von zwei, zugegeben, ziehmlich großen Nervensägen, durchbrochen. Eine ganz bestimmte Stirn runzelte sich 'leicht'.  
Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür zum Wohnzimmer augerissen.  
Dem Blonden bot sich ein sehr ungewohntes Bild.

Shuichi stand mit einem imaginären Mikro auf dem Tisch und sang lauthals Shining Collection.  
Er schien gar kein räumliches Gefühl mehr zu haben. Der Tisch wakelte gefährlich.  
Das sein Koi in einer anderen Welt war, mochte Yuki zwar nicht besonders, aber noch mehr missfiel ihm die Tätigkeit, die der Schutzengel praktizierte.  
Auf den Wänden waren schon überall Farbkleckse. Rot, gelb, Blau, Grün, Lila, Orange...  
Alle Farben des Regenbogens schillerten dem Autor entgegen, während Chino in zarten Rosafarben, Blümchen auf das Sofa malte.

Für den Rest des Nachmittags, musste Chino den Wänden einen 'normalen' Anstrich geben. Weiß. So hatte es Yuki gewünscht.  
Und dieser wurde immerhin von Shu und Thoma kräftig unterstützt. Drei gegen eine.

„Auf Wiedersehn Eiri." „Etwas unvermeidbares kann man nur hinauszögern." „Wieso den so unglücklich Eiri?" „Sieh dir mein Wohnzimmer an. Und morgen werd ich sie den ganzen Tag ertragen müssen!" „Vielleicht nicht...", ohne Yukis zu erklären, was er meinte, öffnete Seguchi die Wohnzimmertür. Shuichi saß ruhig auf dem geblümten Sofa und hörte sich die neuen Arrangements von Fujisaki an.  
Chino rieb mit einem Tuch den Bildschirm des Fernsehers. Der Gründer von NG betratt das Wohnzimmer. Kurz registrierte er Shu, bevor sein Blick an Chino hängen blieb und er Yuki zu rief: „Was hast du für ein Fernsehmodel?" „Flachbild. Aber schon zwei Monate alt. X1ST. Wieso?" „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der wasserfest ist!"

Mit einem Kriegsschrei nach Indianerart, eroberte Yuki das Wohnzimmer und starrte wütend auf Fernseher samt Engel. „WAS HAST DU GEMACHT!!"

„Den gelben und den pinken Flecken weg gewischt.", antwortete Chnio mit einem Anflug von Stolz in ihrer Stimme. „Fernseher sind doch nicht wasserfest! Das müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen, immerhin hast du sicher mehr ferngesehen als die Menschen aus ganz Japan zusammen!", Chino blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Bei euch sind die Fernseher nicht wasserfest? Bei uns schon."Yuki versuchte probeweise den Fernseher einzuschalten, aber das funktionierte nicht. Es erschien nur ein schwarz-weiß Flimmern.  
„Du kannst sie einfach mit Shindou-kun zu mir schicken. Bei NG gibt es für sie bestimmt eine sinnvolle Aufgabe.", mit diesen Worten schloß Seguchi die Eingangstür. Yuki hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass dieser in Richtung Tür gegangen war. Die Nervensägen zusammen loß werden? Nichts lieber als das. Obwohl...Yuki befiel ein komisches Gefühl. Plötzlich wollte er unbedingt in Shu's Nähe sein. Kein Wunder. Immerhin war es Schlafenszeit und das taten sie meistens zusammen. Der Schriftsteller nahm seinem Geliebten dessen CD-Player abund fing an ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. „Könnt ihr das nicht im Schlafzimmer tun? Das ist ja wiederlich!", ohne einen Kommentar schleifte Yuki seinen Koi ins Schlafzimmer. Das Ausziehen würde kein Hindernis darstellen. Shuichi war schon im Wohnzimmer richtig girig geworden. Tatsächlich war dieser 'kaum' noch bekleidet.

Yuki zog seinen Geliebten küssent zu sich und drückte ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung aufs Bett. Er spürte die Leidenschaft, mit der Shuichi ihn reizte. Der Pinkhaarige wollte nicht lange genießen, sondern lieber schnell zum Höhepunkt kommen. Doch der Schriftsteller ignorierte dies. Er wollte sich die paar Minuten genießen nicht nehmen lassen. Wieso auch? Der Körper Shuichis bebte unter den sanften Berührungen, während Yuki seine rechte Hand immer tiefer richtung Intimbereich fahren ließ, die linke jedoch blieb am Rücken von Shuichi. Als der Blonde die Lenden des Jüngeren erreichte stöhnte dieser laut auf. Yukis Zunge bat in der Zwischenzeit um Einlass und wurde freudig und feurig begrüsst. Der Ringkampf zwischen ihren Zungen dauerte nur eine Minute und doch spürten sie den jeweils anderen. Und das allein zählte. Die pure Lust! Yuki ließ seine rechteHand langsam zwischen Shuichis Beine bleiten und schob sie auseinander. Beide spürten die Eregung die durch ihre Körper flutete und sie wohlig aufstöhnen ließ. Dies alles hatte lange genug gedauert. Der blonde Schriftsteller wollte seinen Geliebten endlich voll und ganz. Mit einem Ohrenknabern als Anfrage und einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss als Antwort, drang Yuki in sein Gegenüber ein.  
Das Gefühl unendlicher Nähe tratt ein und wurde denoch nicht befriedigt. Immer härter wurden nun das Vorgehen des blonden. Shuichi schien nur noch zu stöhnen.

Yuki wollte trotzdem mehr von diesem feurigen Gefühl und streichelte Shuichi's Körper an den empfindlichsten Stellen. Die folgende Erregung war für den Pinkhaarigen kaum noch auszuhalten. Mit einer letzten, etwas raueren Bewegung wollte Yuki Shuichi's Gefühle auf den absoluten Höhepunkt treiben, bevor er sich langsam von seinem Koi löste. Dieser war reichlich mitgenommen. Er röchelte und musste sich erst einmal etwas erholen.  
Mit der Frage im Hinterkopf, wie viele Minuten er seinem Geliebten zum erholen geben würde, holte Yuki sich kurz was zu trinken. Shu lag während dessen wie erschlagen auf dem Bett und versuchte sich wieder etwas zu fassen. Er kannte seinen Yuki. Der würde bald wieder kommen und dann würden sie beiden wieder einen heiß Hunger auf den jeweils anderen bekommen.

Als Yuki durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde,sah er als erstes das Gesicht seines Geliebte. Dieser schlief immernoch ruhig und zufrieden. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Bitte noch einmal in Richtung Kamera!", das Lächeln erstarb gänzlich.  
Wer hatte es gewagt...? Den Schrei des Entsetzens hörte man genau 2,67 Skunden später.  
Eine ca. 20 Jährige schwebte im Schneidersitz vor dem Bett und hielt eine Kamera. Der Bestsellerautor musste sich alle guten Vorsätze seines Lebens, welche im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten wohl einige weniger waren, ins Gedächtnis rufen, um eine gewisse Person nicht zu erwürgen. Langsam realisierte er, was die Anwesenheit dieser Person zu bedeuten hatte: „Seit wann filmst du uns schon?" „Seit der Fernseher seinen Geist aufgegeben hat!"Yuki ging in Gedanken noch mal den gestriegen Nachmittag durch. Plötzlich stockte er. Der Fernseher hatte doch schon nicht mehr ganz funktioniert, als Shu und er im Schlafzimmer verschwunden waren! „Hast du uns etwa die ganze Zeit über gefilmt?" „Wenn du es genau wissen willst. Ich filme euch seit 2.52 Uhr. In eurer Zeitrechnung etwa seit dem fünften Höhepunkt. Am liebsten würde ich sie zum Teufel jagen!Das ist definitiv kein Engel mehr! War sie vermutlich auch nie! Kein Engel benimmt sich so wie sich in den letzten Tagen benommen hat!, dachte Yuki, als er aus dem Bett stieg. Chino war schon in Richtung Küche verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich konnte er heute wieder einkaufen gehen. Er hatte zwar genug mitgenommen, aber so eine Verwandlung machte sicher hungrig.

Das Frühstück verlief eigentlich wie jedes andere vorher.  
Wenn man den plötzlichen Altersunterschied von Chino übersah.  
Das Missverständnis, dass jeder Mensch einen Schutzengel hat, war ja schon geklärt worden.  
In Laufe des Morgens erfuhren Yuki und Shuichi noch so einiges. Zum Beispiel, dass der dritte Erzengel ein furchtbarer Säufer war oder das Menschen auch Engel werden konnten.

Yuki nahm sich nach diesem Thema vor jede nur erdänkliche Sünde zu begehen, um diesem Schicksal zu entgehen.

Nach dem Abwasch, der dank Chino's Schwebemagie viel schneller ging, machten sich Shu und Chino fertig. Hiro wollte sie um 9.30 Uhr abholen.  
Eher nur Shuichi, aber die Sache mit Chino würde er auch noch mitkriegen.

Pünktlich um halb zehn standen beide unten vor der Haustür. Einige Leute, die noch nicht arbeiten waren, beobachteten sie. Ein Pinkhaariger, der sehr an den berühmten Sänger von Bad Luck erinnerte und eine Braunhaarige, jung Frau, die die Straßen von Tokyo so interessiert ansah, als hätte sie diese Straßen noch nie gesehen. Die Straße hier war auf einmal wie leer gefegt.

Dann konnte man ein Motorad hören. Dieses hielt vor dem Eingang.  
Der Helm wurde abgenommen und ein erfreuter Hiro kam darunter hervor. Es war wirklich schön, seinen besten Freund wieder zu sehen. Der stand immer noch unbeweglich neben Chino.

Vor einigen Minuten hätte er jedem erklärt, wie simpel das war. Du sagst einfach deinem besten Freund, dass die Frau neben dir dein Schutzengel ist. Klingt logisch oder?  
Aber jetzt! War sollte er machen? Shuichi war hilflos. Hiro merkte dies nicht sofort.  
Es wunderte ihn ein bisschen, dass sein bester Freund neben einer Frau auf ihn wartete, aber was war schon groß dabei? Die war ja nur eine Frau.  
„Morgen Shuichi!", Hiro ignorierte die Frau einfach und grüßte seinen Freund so, als wäre dieser nicht in England gewesen und als würde es diese Frau nicht geben.  
„M-morgen Hiroshi.", Shuichi antwortete etwas zögernt und versuchte seinem Freund nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was hast du?", Hiro konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten.  
Sonst nannte Shuichi ihn doch auch nicht 'Hiroshi'. Ohne weiter eine Antwort zu fordern, sah er die Frau forschend an. Sie musste Anfang zwanzig sein. Ihre Augen waren Violett-Braun. Die Haare waren etwas länger als Schulterlang und ihre Frisur wurde von einer gold-gelben Schleife gehalten. Sie war wirklich schön, aber warum stand sie hier neben seinem besten Freund? War es etwa aus mit Yuki? Wenn der Schriftsteller seinem Freund etwas getan hatte, würde er, Nakano Hiro diesen eingbildeten...  
„Guten Morgen! Mein Name ist Akashi Chinoido und ich werde Shu heute zur Arbeit begleiten! Hoffentlich werden wir uns gut verstehen!", die Frau lächelte und gab mir einfach die Hand.  
Als sie dann mein Motorad sah wurde sie plötzlich richtig hibelig. „Fahren wir damit? Super ich wollte schon immer mal mit so 'nem Ding fahren, aber Erzengel tenshi-sama hat es mir immer verboten!!", ohne sich um die Gesichter der umstehenden Leute zu kümmern rannte sie einfach in der Gegend rum und umrundete dabei zig mal mein Motorrad. „ Motorbike! Moto! Motocicletta!...", irgendwas stimmte mit der nicht. Die benahm sich wie ein kleines, neun jähriges Mädchen. Auch wenn kleine Mädchen noch kein Französisch zu können hatten, geschweige den Italienisch. Was hatte die denn gebissen? Ich warf Shuichi einen fragenden Blick zu und hoffte innig, er würde mich aufklären. „Chino-chan ist eigentlich mein Schutzengel, aber jetzt ist sie wieder lebendig und muss für immer bei uns bleiben.", genauso gut hätte er mir erzählen können, dass Yuki Eiri ein verschmusster Kater war. „Es ist war Hiro! Seguchi-san möchte, dass sie mit zu NG kommt, damit Yuki ungestört ist. Sie kann manchmal ziehmlich nervig sein!", Shu benahm sich aber erwachsen! Das lag sicher an der Verantwortung.  
„Chino-chan kann super singen! Am liebsten singen wir Bird oder Shining Collection!", meinte er hatte sich nicht verändert! Er war immer noch Shindo Shuichi, der Sänger von Bad Luck und einzige Person auf dem Planeten, die das Herz von Yuki Eiri erweichen konnte.

Nachdem Hiro Shu und Chino auf dem Motorrad plaziert hatte, wie das mit Chino's Freudensprüngen und Platzmangel ging weiß wohl keiner, fuhr er mit ihnen zu NG. Sakano erwartete sie bereits und führte sie in den Proberaum. K wäre am ausflippen. Der Produzent übersah Chino glücklicherweise und so mussten sie ihn nicht noch näher an einen Nervenzusammenbruch bringen.

K wartete im Proberaum und sah leicht deprimiert aus. Als er Shuichi sah, helte sich sein Gesicht mit einem mal wieder auf. „Schön das du wieder da bist Shuichi. Wir haben alle auf dich gewartet. Und zur Feier des Tagens, wirst du heute gleich drei neue Lieder aufnehmen!" „WAS? DREI!!" „Yes. So what? All right. We get them all. Du wirst sehen mein Freund. Wir kriegen sie alle!" „Redest du von Fans oder von was?", Suguru war mal wieder der Ernst in Person und machte sich schon bereit. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätten sie Shindo auch ruhig aus den Ferien holen können.  
„Ich bin heute irgendwie nicht mutiviert. Können wir das nicht auf morgen verschieben? Ich möchte zu Yuki!", Shuichi sah aus, als wäre er sehr krank. Wieder mal typisch! Immer wenn es heißt arbeiten, dann kneift er!!  
Bis auf Hiro, sahen alle denn Sänger böse an.

ikanaide! sakendemo ano sora e tobu yasei no tori  
Never say good bye shinayaka na sono tsubasa yuuki ni akaku somete  
tada ate mo naku jiyuu wo motome mada shiranu basho e to  
kono rakuen wo deteyuku no nara kojimetai yo  
omoidashite kindan no amai kajitsu wo  
kin-iro no torikago ni ima mo nao aru no ni  
ikanaide! kono mune wa tsumi bukai yume mite shimau yo  
Never say good bye sono hane wo kiri totte makka ni nurasu yume wo

Alle sahen zum Mischpult, aus dem jetzt ein angenehmer Klang den Raum erfüllte.

kanashige na me de naze mitsumerun da? nandomo furimuite  
mouichido dake dakishimetai to negatte shimau  
omoidasu yo hisoyaka na mori no oku de  
kono yubi de sotto tsubasa ni fureta ano toki  
itte kure! ima ore ga samishisa ni chi wo nagashitetemo  
Never say good bye tobu koto wo kimeta nara mae dake muita mama  
Ein unglaubliches Gefühl erfühlte Shuichi. Er wollte mit singen. Wollte mit teilnehmen.

Sei ein Teil von zwei.  
Ein Wesen in zwei Hälften geteilt und doch auf Ewigkeit verbunden.  
Unsichtbare Fessel verbinden beide Hälften und wenn die eine versinkt, ist die andere das rettende Glied. Nimm mich mit in diese Welt. In die Welt der Träume und der Magie.  
Nimm mich mit in die Welt der Fantasie und der angenehmen Klänge.  
Lass mich nie wieder fallen und bewahre mir dieses Gefühl. Wir sehen uns in die Augen,  
sind getrennt, zwei verschiedene Wesen. Verbundenheit ist das, was uns trennt. Bleib hier.  
Sing mit mir. Vergesse diese Welt und reise in dein innerstes Selbst.  
Vergesse niemals was wir beide spürten, als unsere Seelen das gleiche taten.  
Sich voneinander trennten, um gleich wieder in Eintracht zu schwelgen.

itte kure! kono omoi me wo tojite sora e to suteru sa  
Never say good bye itsu no hi ka aeru darou haruka na umi wo koe  
ikanaide! sakendemo ano sora e tobu yasei no tori  
Never say good bye shinayaka na sono tsubasa yuuki ni akaku somete  
Beide sangen das Lied bis zum Schluss. Bird war wirklich ein schönes Lied und es hatte Shuichi Kraft gegeben. Er war nicht allein und er konnte die Musik, die Großteil seine Lebens war, nicht hängen lassen. Seine Freunde standen ihm bei und dies würde immer so sein.  
Der Sänger strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und animierte alle gleich weiter zu machen. Er wolle noch nächste Woche das nächste Album auf dem Markt haben.  
Während Shuichi von seinen neuen Songs träumte, wurde eine aufsehen erregende Neuigkeit an Seguchi Tohma weiter gegeben. Diese neue Unterstutzung für das Management von Bad Luck habe es doch tatsächlich geschafft eine unkreative Phase Shindo-kun's, mit einem einzigen Lied zu beenden.  
„Stimmt das wirklich Sakano?" „Natürlich Seguchi-san! Ich würde euch nie belügen!" „Gut. Danke Sakano.", Seguchi beendet das Gespräch.  
Wenn das so ist, dann haben wir alle das, was wir wollen. Eiri seine Ruhe und die Bad Luck einen neuen Antrieb.


	6. Chapter 6

Nach der Ankündigung von K, bezüglich der neuen Songs, war Shuichi für eine halbe Stunde verschwunden und dann mit einem neuen

Nach der Ankündigung von K, bezüglich der neuen Songs, war Shuichi für eine halbe Stunde verschwunden und dann mit einem neuen Song aufgetaucht. Er hieß 'Feelings' und war sehr schön. Komisch war der Text schon. Irgendwie passte er nicht zu Shuichis Gefühlen und doch war er einzigartig.  
Nachdem sie den Song bis zur Erschöpfung geübt hatten, K war unerbittlich, mussten sie zu einem Interview und noch eines samt Fotoshooting hinter sich bringen.

Als sie den Raum betraten, begrüßte sie ein Blitzlichtgewitter. Ein vierzig jähriger Mann lief sofort auf Shuichi zu und begrüßte diesen noch einmal persönlich. „Wie schön, dass Sie kommen konnten! Setzen Sie sich doch dort hin!" Hiro und Fujisaki folgten dem Sänger. „Also wie ich gehört habe, kommt nächste Woche Ihr nächstes Album auf den Markt. Können Sie uns ein bisschen darüber erzählen?" „Natürlich. Es enthält 23 Lieder und heißt 'Why you're gone'!"  
„Wie waren Ihre Ferien Shindou-san? Wo waren Sie noch mal?" Der Reporter sah Shuichi herausfordernd an. Seine Kollegen zückten die Blöcke. Der Ferienort eines Stars. Das war doch mal was! Hiro und Fujisaki versuchten ihr Lächeln zu wahren, während Shu sein Gegenüber unsicher ansah. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Die Fragen waren abgesprochen!" Chino funkelte den Reporter wütend an. Dieser starrte sie erst ängstlich an, bevor sich dann seine Gesichtsmuskeln wieder entspannten und er Chino fragte: „Und wer sind Sie? Hat Shindou-san mit Yuki-san Schluss gemacht? Sind Sie seine neue Geliebte?" Alle Reporter redeten nun gleichzeitig. Chino-chan sah sich nach Hilfe um und klammerte sich entsetzt, über die Fragen der Reporter, an Ks Arm.  
Dieser wollte diesen Aufruhr auf seine Art lösen, aber ein unwissender Mann fragte am lautesten: „Wie alt sind Sie?" Hätte Chino ein paar tausend Jahre gesagt, hätte er sie für verrückt gehalten, aber sie war ja auch kein Einwohner Japans und nicht im Einwohnermeldeamt verzeichnet und so keimten zwei völlig verschiedene Gefühle in ihr auf. Angst und Wut. Angst, dass diese Männer die Wahrheit heraus bekämen und Wut über diese Fragen. Die Wut siegte nach einem kleinen Ringkampf und Chino fing an zu schreien: „WAS GEHT SIE MEIN ALTER AN?! WENN ICH IHNEN ANTWORTEN WILL, SAGE ICH BESCHEID! SIE INKOMPETENTE HAMPELMÄNNER HABEN GEFÄLLIGST STILL ZU SEIN, SONST DURCHLÖCHERE ICH SIE MIT FRAGEN!! K zuckte schnell seine geliebte Magnum und zielte auf alle.  
„Ok. Keep cool! Keiner bewegt sich. Akashi-san, du darfst als Mitglied des Management bestimmen welche Fragen gestellt werden, aber sie zu durchlöchern ist mein Privileg!" Die Reporter verzogen die Mienen und rückten reflexartig mehr zusammen. K steckte seine Magnum zurück und grinste in die Runde. Erst jetzt realisierten die Journalisten die Bedeutung der Worte.  
"Seit wann gehören Sie zum Management?..." „Welche Funktion haben Sie?..."  
„Wie gut kennen Sie die Band?.." „Sind Sie ein Fan von Bad Luck?.."  
Als der schießwütige Amerikaner sah, dass Worte ihn nicht weiter bringen würden, entschied er, der Band den Tag oder was davon noch übrig war, frei zu geben und sich selbst um diese unhöflichen Leute zu kümmern.  
Chinoido und Shuichi verließen diskutierend den Raum, gefolgt von Hiro und Fujisaki, die den heulenden Sakano hinter sich herschleiften.

„Was glaubst du? Werden sie sich bald wieder einkriegen?", Shuichi sah Chinoido fragend an. Diese ignorierte die Frage gekonnt und klaubte weiter Herbstblätter vom Boden, antwortete dann aber doch: „Selbst wenn sie sich nicht beruhgrnn, wird Yuu-chan sie zurechtweisen!" „Wenn du meinst.", insgeheim wunderte sich Shuichi über den Spitzname, den Chino Yuki gegeben hatte. Yuu-chan. Was bedeutete Yuu? Der Japaner konnte sich an keine Bedeutung erinnern. Im Kopf gig er noch mal alle bedeutungen durch.  
Yue: Gebietsn. Yue nkA (Name eines Landes im alten China).  
Gebietsn. Yue pl (japan. Etsu; Name versch. Völker in Südchina und  
deren Reiche).  
Gebietsn. Yue nkA (andere Bez. für die chin. Prov. Guangdong in  
Südost-China, am Südchin. Meer).  
Stadtn. Yueyang (Stadt in der chin. Prov. Hunan; alter Name).  
Stadtn. Yueyang (Stadt in der chin. Prov. Hunan).

Yui: Zusammenbinden.  
gegenseitig Hilfe (z.B. bei der Landwirtschaft) / Leute, die sich gegenseitig bei der Landwirtschaft helfen.  
(Zählwort für best. Münzen; einhundert Mon sind ein Yui).

ect...

War ja auch egal. Mit der Erkenntnis, dass Chino gut im erfinden von sinnlosen Spitznamen war, kam die Wohnung in Sicht.

„'Guten Morgen Japan' hat heute einen Gast mit einer besonderen Nachricht! Erst war es ja nur ein Gerücht, aber mittlerweile wurde es bestätigt! Herr Yamada, erzählen Sie uns mehr!"  
„Sie haben natürlich vollkommen recht! Erst war es nur ein Gerücht, aber nun wurde es offiziell von NG Records bestätigt! Das Management von Bad Luck wurde um eine Person aufgestockt. Momentan wissen wir noch nicht viel über die junge Frau. Nur, dass sie Akashi Chinoido heißt und 21 Jahre alt ist. Über ihre Familie ist nichts bekannt und in welcher Beziehung sie zu dem Sänger Shindou Shuichi steht, den sie bei einem Fotoshooting unangenehm laut verteidigt hat, verweigert sie die Aussage (XD). Ihre einzige Stellungnahme war: „Wir sind Freunde!". Allerdings werden die Beiden des öfteren beim gemeinsamen Nachhausegehen beobachtet und es stellt sich die Frage, ob Shindou-san überhaupt noch mit Yuki-san zusammen ist!" „Das war die Stellungnahme von Herrn Yamada, dem Chefredakteur der bekannten Musikzeitschrift 'Bob Peat', zu der Einstellung von Akashi Chinoido-san. Tja es ist, als wäre sie vom Himmel gefallen. Keiner weiß mehr über sie, aber alle wollen natürlich mehr wissen..."

Shuichi, Yuki und Chino saßen sprachlos beim Frühstück. Chino hing eine Nudel aus dem Mund, während sie gebannt den Bildschirm anstarrte. Yuki war nichts anzusehen, wenn man von den Stäbchen absah, die er mitsamt seiner Hand in die Schüssel mit Suppe tunkte.  
Shu hatte, als sein Name fiel, vor Schreck einige Schüsseln umgestoßen und war nun von oben bis unten bekleckert.

Fünf Minuten vergingen, in denen kein Laut zu hören war.  
„Yuki?... Wir sind doch noch zusammen, oder?...". Shu sah seinen Geliebten unglücklich an. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Yuki?" Der Schriftsteller sah erst zu dem Sänger und dann wieder zum Fernseher. „Natürlich."

Ihm genügte ein einziges Wort. Mehr brauchte er ja auch nicht, um seinem Geliebten dessen Frage zu beantworten, aber WAS FIEL DIESEN HIRNLOSEN VOLLIDIOTEN EIGENTLCIH EIN!! Wie konnten sie es wagen IHN, Yuki Eiri, mit diesem minderwertigen etwas von , was war Chino jetzt eigentlich? Mensch? Auf jeden Fall würde er sie dafür büssen lassen, dass sie es gewagt hatten IHN mit DER gleichzustellen. Dass sie es gewagt hatten zu behaupten, sie könnte Shuichi glücklicher machen als er.

An diesem Tag ging bei Bob Peat ein Beschwerde Brief ein. Der Absender fehlte. Dafür kam ein Schreiben eines Anwalts gleich mit. Verleumdung, negative Nachrede und Beleidigung.

(Ich weiß mein Kommentar stört, aber findet ihr es auch nicht einfach nur bemerkenswert, was Yuki alles aus diesem kurzen Interview rausgeholt hat? )

Gegen halb zehn trudelten Shu und Chino im Studio ein. Beide sahen sich nervös um und versteckten sich hinter allem, was nicht vor ihnen sicher war. „Was habt ihr denn? Verfolgt euch irgendwer?" Hiro sah beide besorgt an. Shuichi fing wie von der Tarantel gestochen an mit den Armen zu rudern und schrie: „Aaaahhhhhhh!! Hilfe, sie haben uns gefunden!!" K machte einige Schritte nach hinten, um nicht eine geklatscht zu bekommen und so erwischte Shu Fujisaki.  
Zur Strafe musste heute nur Shuichi den neuen Song proben und die anderen durften ihn verbessern. Als K ihn zu dieser Strafe verdonnert hatte, dachte er, dies wäre keine Herausforderung, aber nach mindestens fünfzehn Minuten war er schon wieder urlaubsreif.  
Für Hiro sang er zu hoch, Fujisaki wollte, dass er mit mehr Gefühl sang, K gefiel seine Geschwindigkeit nicht und Sakano rotzte in seine Richtung. Chino saß nur stumm in der Ecke. Sie war nur zur Motivierung hier.

Nach etwa acht Stunden waren alle, bis auf K , unaufmerksam. Es war aber auch zu schwierig aufzupassen, wenn der Sänger immer das gleiche Lied sang und man den Geruch von Crepes durchs Fenster riechen konnte.  
Aber K hielt eisern die Stellung! Hiro wollte ihm ja einen Crepe mitbringen. Also wieso nicht noch ein bisschen Shuichi quälen, der natürlich nichts ab bekam. „Hiro! Fujisaki! Bitte!! Chino!" Nach einer weiteren genüsslichen Stunde, verabschiedeten sich die einzelnen Mitglieder der Gruppe.  
Als letztes gingen Chino und Shu. Yuki wollte sie heute abholen. Dann konnte kein Reporter sie mehr beim Nachhause gehen beobachten.  
Die Rückfahrt war ruhig. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Als Yuki die Wohnung aufschloss, wurden die Drei von Dunkelheit begrüßt.

Die Fahrt war anstrengend.  
Ich werde Shuichi nie wieder hinter mir dulden.  
Der hat wohl noch nie was von der Regel: Ärgere niemals den Fahrer gehört!!  
Musste sich doch nicht die ganze Zeit mit Chino käbeln.

Yuki schaltete das Licht ein und sah in das Gesicht eines Mannes, der etwa um die vierzig Jahre alt war. Um seinen Hals hing eine Kamera und in der Hand hielt er einige Kleidungsstücke.

Diese Fotografen werden auch immer aufdringlicher! Der Typ steht in MEINEM Wohnzimmer!! Shu und Chino sahen den unerwünschten Besucher fragend an, bis Shuichi plötzlich einen Schrei ausstieß und sich an Yukis Arm klammerte. „Tu was, Yuki! Der ist hinter Chinos Garderobe her!"

Der Sänger hatte recht! Der Mann hielt die neue Unterwäsche von Chino-chan in den Händen!

Schrecklich was sich diese Paparazzi alles erlauben! Und dabei ist Chinoido nicht mal die Berühmte! „H-h-allo Yuki-san, Shindou-san, Akashi-san. Schön Sie zu sehen!" Verunsichert richtete sich der Fotograf auf und gab den Blick auf einen Stapel Fotos preis, über den er sich eben noch gebückt hatte. Fotos vom Schlafzimmer, der Küche, des Badezimmers und dem Wohnzimmer.  
Einige Bilder lagen verkehrt herum und man konnte Notizen auf der Rückseite lesen.  
Z.B.  
-ihre Sachen noch in Schlafz. von Y. u. S.  
-Fotos von ihr nirgendwo zu sehen  
-Kleidung neu  
-keine Erinnerungsfotos von Familie  
-nichts was auf früheres Leben hinweißt

Wirklich eine Frechheit, was sich dieser Wicht traute! Dieser Paparazzi war einfach in seine Wohnung eingebrochen, hatte Fotos und unverschämte Notizen gemacht!!

In der Not verbünde dich mit dem Feind deiner Feinde. Auch wenn der Feind deiner Feinde ein 21-jähriger Ex-Schutzengel ist.

„Wie können Sie es wagen in meine Wohnung einzubrechen und Fotos der Räume zu machen!  
Auch kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich Ihnen erlaubt habe unverschämte Notizen von einem Mitglied unserer Familie zu machen."

Yuki nannte sie drei eine Familie?!  
Der hatte sich entweder um 180° gedreht oder er hatte einen Vorteil für sich gefunden, den sie noch nicht sah.

„F-Familie?" Der Fotograf starrte Yuki verwirrt an, aber dieser starrte entschlossen zurück und meinte nur: „Genau! Familie! Solange Chino hier wohnt, ist sie ein Mitglied unserer Familie!"

Wieso habe ich nur so etwas gesagt?!  
Shuichi scheint ja echt begeistert zu sein. Der guckt mich an, als hätte ich ihm ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht. Aber auf so was, wie ein Liebesgeständnis, lasse ich mich ein!

Familie alle lieben(mögen) sich  
alle lieben(mögen) sich Ich liebe dich!  
Ich liebe dich! Liebesgeständnis

Ok. Er hatte Shuichi gerade so etwas, wie ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht. Egal. Jetzt musste er erst einmal diesem Typen loswerden.

„Alle Menschen sagen, dass keiner dem Blick Yuki Eiri-sans standhalten kann.  
Eben hat er noch verwundert über Shindou-sans Benehmen geguckt, aber jetzt...  
Dieser Blick ist unbeschreiblich!  
Die sonst so anziehenden Augen sind erschreckend grausam. So, als ob man dem Tod persönlich in die Augen sieht.", dachte der Fotograf noch.  
Diesem Blick hatte er nichts entgegen zu setzen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Fotos floh der Mann.

Yuki verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Shuichi folgte ihm mit großen, erwartungsvoll funkelnden Augen. Mit dem Gedanken: „Das wird sicher eine interessante Nacht!" schloss Yuki die Tür hinter ihnen.

Chino-chan guckte noch ein bisschen fern, der Monteur hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, bis es selbst ihr, als Mensch, zu spät wurde und sie auch ins Bett ging.


	7. Chapter 7

Eigentlich wollte Hiro schnell nach Hause, aber dann entschied er sich doch um und hielt Chinoido am Arm fest

Eigentlich wollte Hiro schnell nach Hause, aber dann entschied er sich doch um und hielt Chinoido am Arm fest.

Ich muss die Wahrheit wissen! Es ist schrecklich, wenn man die schlimmsten Gerüchte um seinen besten Freund hört und man nichts weiß!

Ich muss es wissen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass es zwischen den beiden aus ist und Shu uns alle belügt!

Chino drehte sich zu Hiro um. Dieser sah sie schon fast bittend an und sagte: „Was empfindest du für Shuichi und Yuki-san?" Chinos Blick wechselte von einem kindlichen zu einem ernsten Ausdruck: „Ich bin ihnen dankbar, dass sie mich aufgenommen haben". Der Gitarrist sah die junge Frau erstaunt an, bis diese ihn anlächelte und ihm antwortete: „Ich werde ihre Liebe beschützen! Sie ist jetzt das wichtigste, was es in meinem Leben gibt. Als ich wieder lebendig wurde, haben Yuki und Shuichi mich aufgenommen und mir eine neue Perspektive gegeben! Dafür kann ich mich nur so revanchieren!" Mit diesen Worten verließ Chinoido das NG Gebäude und ließ einen verdutzten Hiro zurück.

Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass sie auf seine zweite, eigentliche Frage antworten würde. Er wollte diese von Verdächtigungen triefende Frage in seinem Herzen verstecken. Ganz unten, wo sie niemand finden konnte, doch diese Frau hatte sie gefunden und ohne beleidigt zu sein, beantwortet!

Als der Gitarrist von Bad Luck ebenfalls auf die Straße trat, wurde sein Blick vom Mond gefangen.  
Was würde noch alles passieren und wären die geknüpften Freundschaften dann stark genug, um zu bestehen?

Das schwierigste Gefühl ist die Liebe, denn die sie ist Schicksal!


	8. Chapter 8

Um 20

Um 20.30 Uhr verließ Chino das NG Gebäude. Morgen Nachmittag hatte Bad Luck ein Live Konzert und für dieses würden sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, also bis etwa 7.00 Uhr, proben.

Drei Männer, die sich hinter einer Hauswand versteckt hatten, sahen einer jungen Frau hinterher.  
In den Augen der Männer, sah sie allein stehend, jung und wehrlos aus.  
Sie folgten ihr bis in ein Reichenviertel.

In den Augen eines Europäer wäre dieser Teil Tokyos niemals als Reichenviertel durch gegangen, aber hier war man in Japan.  
In den europäischen Reichenvierteln standen Häuser, so groß wie kleine Schlösser, hier in Tokyo war reich, wer eine schöne und große Wohnung besaß.

Nachdem die junge Frau die Haustüre aufgeschlossen und das Haus betreten hatte, zogen die Männer ihre Pistolen und folgten ihr mit einem Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern.

Yuki Eiri wachte um 5.00 Uhr früh auf. Müde streckte er seinen Arm, um die Anzeige seines Weckers zu beleuchten. Als dieser ihm die Uhrzeit mitgeteilt hatte, drehte sich der Schriftsteller um und zog die Decke enger um seinen Körper.  
Der Schreck durchfuhr ihn, wie ein Blitz. Er hatte auf die Anzeige seines Wecker gesehen!  
Das letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte, war sein Labtop gewesen.  
Er hatte vor diesem gesessen und das neue Buch angefangen.

Dies alles hätte Yuki Eiri nicht so zugesetzt, wenn er einen Wecker in seinem Arbeitszimmer gehabt hätte. Ein Bett stand auch nicht in selbigem.

Bloß, warum konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er ins Bett gegangen war? Wieso war sein Kopf so leer und schmerzte? Schweiß rann von seiner Stirn und verkrampft hielt er sich an der Decke fest, so als könnte diese ihm halt geben.  
Eine zierliche Hand berührte seine Seite, doch ohne ihm noch näher zu kommen, ließ die Hand wieder von ihm ab. Stattdessen zog sie die einen großen Teil der Decke zu sich. Yuki fing an zu frieren, aber nicht, weil er kaum noch mit der Decke bedeckt war, viel mehr, weil ihm bewusst wurde, was in den letzten Stunden passiert sein musste. Es passte alles zusammen.  
Die Tatsache, dass er im Bett lag, seine Kopfschmerzen, die verlorenen Erinnerungen und die Hand.  
Ohne weiter über alles nachzudenken, rannt er, so schnell wie er konnte ins Bad.  
Unter der Dusch sah er das Ausmaß seines Wirkens.  
Das warme Wasser ließ ihn jedoch entspannen und so konnte er, beruhigt durch das warme Nass, erst einmal in Ruhe nachdenken.  
Er hatte sich einer Frau genähert, der er sich niemals hätte nähern dürfen. Von allem, was er hatte falsch machen können, war dies das schlimmste. Er hatte Shuichi betrogen. Ausgerechnet mit ihr!  
Yuki verließ ohne das Wasser ganz abzudrehen, den Raum und zog sich an. Er musste jetzt allein sein und denken. Bald würde Shuichi wiederkommen und dann war es sowieso zu spät.  
Mit einer extra Packung Zigaretten und Bargeld in den Taschen schloss Yuki die Tür.

Genau um 7.30Uhr öffnete Shindou Shuichi die Wohnungstür zu der Wohnung seines Geliebten. Das dieser nicht auf seine Rufe antwortete, war mehr als normal und so machte er sich auch nicht viele Gedanken, als er das Bett leer vorfand. Yuki war eben schon am arbeiten. Wenn er ihn jetzt stören würde, hatte dieser sicher schlechte Laune und so beschloss der Sänger erst einmal für einige Stunden zu schlafen, bevor er mit Yuki und Chino zum Konzert erscheinen musste.

So ging Shuichi ins Bett und vergaß die unmöglichen Facetten seiner Gedanken. Wenn Yuki Eiri wirklich am arbeiten war, wo war dann Chinoido?

Nach fünf Stunden Schlaf wachte Shuichi auf. Kurz darauf bemerkte er das Verschwinden Yukis und Chinos. Er drehte die Dusche, die Yuki an gelassen hatte, ganz ab und verließ ebenfalls das Haus. Er wollte seinen Geliebten finden und wissen, warum dieser Chino mitgenommen hatte, obwohl er sie doch meistens nervig fand.

Ein blonder Mann saß auf einer Parkbank und sah vor sich hin.  
Der Himmel verdunkelte sich langsam und hätte so einen Blick in das Herz dieses Menschen geben können. Dunkel und Schwarz. Hoffnungslos und ohne jeden Lichtblick. Wie in Zeitlupe erhob sich der junge Mann. Er ging einige Schritte, bevor er in eine Straße einbog. Diese Straße hatte etwas genau so schicksalhaftes für ihn bereit gehalten, wie der Park. Hier war er seinem Lichtblick begegnet. Hier und in diesem Park hatte alles angefangen. Seine Gefühle waren wieder etwas heller geworden, seine Gedanken waren glücklicher und obwohl sein Leben eine freudige Wendung gewonnen hatte, hatte er nie gelächelt. Nie gezeigt wie glücklich und dankbar er war. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Es war keines, was sich über den Schmerz anderer freute oder deren Pein, es war ein ehrliches und dankbares Lächeln. Mit diesem Lächeln sah er die Stelle an, die sein Leben für immer verändert hatte und ging weiter. Das Lächeln jedoch verschwand nicht.

Vielleicht war dies die Art des jungen Mannes, Lebwohl zu sagen.

Ein pinkhaariger Haarschopf drängelte sich durch die Menschenmengen .Yuki hatte sein Handy und seinen Labtop zu Hause gelassen. Was hatte er nur vor? Gestern hatte noch gesagt, dass sie diesen Vormittag gemeinsam verbringen würden. Und was hatte sein Geliebter jetzt vor? Wieso ging er allein mit Chino weg, ohne ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen? Ein böser Gedanke schlich sich in seinen Kopf und ließ ihn anfangen zu rennen. Als würde dies noch helfen.

Genauso wie der Haarschopf wandelte eine junge Frau durch die Straßen. Sie war aber nicht einfach drauflos gegangen, sondern folgte dem blonden, jungen Mann. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet und wartete auf den richtigen Augeblick, um ihn allein zu sprechen.

Plötzlich bog ein Auto in die Straße ein, das mindestens 20 km/h zu viel drauf hatte, was auf einer 70km/h Straße schon etwas heißen musste und verursachte einen Unfall. Die Menschen standen um die beiden Autos und guckten, bis eine Stichflamme sich aus dem Auto des Schuldigen löste und alle zurück schrecken ließ. Yuki, der die Straße nich nicht betreten hatte, sah dies mit offenem Mund und staunte über die Intensität der Flamme. Just in diesem Moment wurde er am Arm in eine Seitengasse gezogen und gegen die Wand gedrängt.

Chino hatte die allgemeine Verwirrung genutzt und ihn in diese Sackgasse manövriert.  
„Was willst du?" Yuki fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde nichts merken? Hältst du mich für so naiv und kindisch, dass ich nicht kapier was hier gespielt wurde?" Chinos Gesichtsausdruck war so anders als sonst.  
Dieser Ausdruck erinnerte ihn mehr an eine erwachsene Frau, als an einen Schutzengel. Er musste zugeben, dass sie nun viel erwachsener wirkte, als früher.  
Doch etwas störte ihn an ihrem Gesicht. Etwas war nicht, wie bei jeder Frau.  
Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber es war da und jagte ihm einen Angstschauer über ein Rücken.

Chino ließ ihn los und trat einige Schritte zurück und Yuki fing sich wieder einigermaßen, bevor er anfing: „Wie willst du was kapieren, wenn selbst ich nichts kapier? Das letzte an was ich mich erinnern kann, ist dein Gesicht und diese Mündungen...", Yuki schwächelte, stützte sich an die Wand und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. „Du solltest deine Therapeutin aufsuchen. Sie kann dir sicher sagen, was du tun solltest! Sie wird dir sicher einen guten Rat geben können. Ich muss mit K-san sprechen. Wegen dem Konzert." „Wie soll ich das bloß Shuichi sagen?" „Am besten nach dem Konzert! Vorher hat er genug um die Ohren! Die Wahrheit ist immer am besten!"  
„Er wird mich hassen! Er wird mich nie wieder sehen wollen!"

„Wenn er dich wirklich liebt, wird er dir verzeihen!! Liebe beruht nicht nur auf Vertrauen, sondern auch auf dem Wunsch sich und dem Anderen zu verzeihen!"

Der Sänger, welcher das Gespräch belauscht hatte, drehte sich um und verschwand.  
Niemand hatte ihn bemerkt, als er zur selben Zeit wie das Auto um die Ecke getreten war.  
Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hatte er alle genau registriert!  
Yuki hatte ihn betrogen!! Was hatten diesen Mündungen zu bedeuten? Flussmündungen?

Mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Magen schlurfte er Richtung Park.

Schnell tippte die Therapeutin etwas in ihren PC. Sie hatte Yuki mindestens eine Viertelstunde untersucht, bis sie ihm die erfreuliche Nachricht unterbreiten konnte, dass ihm nichts weiter fehlte, wenn man von seinem kleinen Trauma absah. „Was schlagen Sie vor, was ich jetzt tun soll? Soll ich jetzt einfach weiter leben und hoffen, dass sich nie wieder jemand Zugang zu meiner Wohnung beschafft? Das wäre sehr naiv und sehr unrealistisch!" "Legen Sie sich ein sichereres Schloss zu und lassen die junge Dame nicht mehr alleine auf die Straße um solche Uhrzeiten!" „ Er wird mich hassen. Es war alles meine Schuld! Ich habe nicht genug auf sie aufgepasst und nun..."„Sagen Sie ihrem Partner, was passiert ist und verbergen Sie nicht ein Detail vor ihm! Er wird Sie verstehen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich danach besser fühlen werden!"  
"Und wie soll ich ihm das bitte schön erklären? Da sind drei Typen reingekommen, die haben Chino mit 'ner Pistole bedroht und an den Rest kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern?" „Zum Beispiel."  
„Was, wenn er mich jetzt wirklich hasst! Ich verstehe, dass eine Beziehung auf dem Wunsch dem anderen zu verzeihen aufgebaut werden muss, aber trotzdem habe ich Zweifel!" „Falls Ihr Partner das nicht verstehen kann oder will, ist er nicht der richtige für Sie! Wenn er Sie wirklich verlässt, danken Sie ihm für die gemeinsame Zeit und lassen ihn gehen! Sie trifft keine Schuld! Sie sollten sich hinlegen und etwas ausruhen!! Ich bin mir sicher, das wird sie beruhigen!!"

Mit diesen Worten war die Sitzung geschlossen.

Shuichi saß schon einige Zeit auf einer Parkbank und heulte sich die Augen aus. Sein Yuki hatte ihn betrogen!! Er konnte die Tränen jetzt wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten!!  
Diese vermischten sich mit den Regentropfen, die nun vom Himmel fielen und ließen ihn zu einem Teil dieser Welt werden.  
Shuichi hätte wohl noch länger so geweint, wenn er nicht plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl gehabt hätte. Als er aufblickte, sah er jemanden, der ihm viel bedeutete.

Etwa sieben Meter von ihm entfernt ging ein blondhaariger Mann, der einen schwarzen Mantel trug.  
Er schien Shuichi noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und ging zielstrebig in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung. Sich hinter Bäumen versteckend, folgte Shuichi Yuki. Wo dieser wohl hin wollte?

Chino wartete schon auf den nahenden Schriftsteller. Dieser schien nicht sehr glücklich über dieses späte Treffen zu sein. „Was willst du?" „Ich möchte wissen, was die Therapeutin gesagt hat!" „Nichts besonderes. Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen, dass Shuichi mich hasst und mich nicht fragen, wie das passieren konnte. Ich soll mich hinlegen und ausruhen. Ihrer Meinung nach, bin ich nicht schuld." „An was kannst du dich überhaupt noch erinnern?" „Nur an die Mündungen der Pistolen und an dein angstverzerrtes Gesicht!"  
Sie nickte und meinte: „Heute Abend gehen wir zu dem Konzert und du redest mit Shuichi!!" „Wieso redest du nicht mit ihm?" „Du bist sein Geliebter und außerdem kennt er mich noch nicht so lange, wie dich!!"

Der Sänger stand noch lange nachdem die Zwei gegangen waren im Regen und blickte auf die Stelle, an der die Beiden gestanden hatten. Die Tatsache, dass Yuki ihn nicht freiwillig, sondern aus Zwang, betrogen hatte, machte ihn kein bisschen glücklicher. Ihm tat Yuki schrecklich Leid.  
Er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit am liebsten Verwünschungen ins Gesicht geschrien und nun zeigte sich, dass er nichts freiwillig gemacht hatte!!  
Der Sänger erhob sich und ging festen Schrittes davon. Er hatte sich entschlossen, wie es mit ihm und Yuki weiter gehen würde. Diesen Entschluss konnte jetzt keiner mehr ändern und am allerwenigsten Yuki.

Die Fans jubelten der Band zu, als diese die Konzerthalle erreichte. Sie waren zwar schon zehn Minuten über der Zeit, aber die Fans wussten, dass das nur eins heißen konnte.

Bad Luck hatte ein fettes Entschuldigungsspecial parat und diese waren fast noch ersehnter, als der eigentliche Auftritt. So verlief der Auftritt nur bei Bad Luck und wenn man die Art und Weise eines Auftritts sichern konnte, wäre diese Art auf jeden Fall ein Patent wert!  
Die Band spielte Lieder, von denen nur die Mitglieder des direkten Management, also Sakano und K, wussten und sonst keiner und alle feierten bis zum nächsten Morgen zusammen.

Yuki und Chino standen sehr weit hinten, konnten aber noch alles genau sehen. Beiden war es mulmig zu mute. Was, wenn Shuichi sie nicht verstehen wollte? Beide trauten sich das gar nicht auszumalen.

Die Band betrat die Bühne. Hiro und Fujisaki lächelten ins Publikum, während Shuichi eher ernst und angespannt zu sein schien. Ohne das Publikum auf seine freudige Art zu begrüßen, ging er sofort auf das Mikro zu. Die Menschen folgten ihm mit ihren Blicken und warteten, was Shuichi als nächstes machen würde. Er nahm das Mikro und sagte so freundlich und überglücklich wie immer:  
„Hallo Leute!! Heute sind wir etwas spät, aber ich habe auch eine sehr erfreuliche Nachricht für euch!! Ich bin grad mit einem neuen Song fertig geworden!! Die Melodie haben wir eigentlich noch für einen anderen Text aufheben wollen, aber dieser bedeutet mir wirklich viel!! Wenn ihr bitte so freundlich wärt Hiro, Fujisaki, bitte, ihr wisst welchen Text ich meine!

Gitarrist und Keyboarder fingen beide an, begleitet von tosendem Applaus. Die Blicke der Menge hingen an Shuichis Lippen.

Sieh mich an,

bin da. Bei dir und lass dich nicht mehr gehen.

Liebe hat uns vereint und wird uns nie mehr trennen.

Das Glücksgefühl hellt meine Miene auf, auch wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich hasst.

Ich liebe dich und daran werde ich dich jeden Tag in unserem Leben erinnern.

Bleib bei dir, lass dich nie wieder los, denn du bist mein.

Du gehörst zu mir, wie die Musik zu den Noten.

Bist für immer bei mir. Seh dein Lächeln und weiß, du liebst mich.

Frei steh ich dir zur Seite und werde dich nie wieder verlassen.

Bist nie wieder alleine. Hohl und leer wird deine Seele nie mehr sein.

Denn mit meiner Anwesenheit wollte ich dich heilen und nun seh ich dein Lächeln.

Einzigartig und wundervoll.

Du gehörst zu mir, wie die Musik zu den Noten.

Bist für immer bei mir. Seh dein Lächeln und weiß, du liebst mich.

Nun weiß ich was wahre Liebe ist. Meine Sorgen und dein Beschützerinstinkt sind Zeichen dieser wahren Liebe. Ich danke dir mein Licht. Meine Liebe. Ich danke dir für immer.

Sieh mich an,

bin da. Bei dir und lass dich nicht mehr gehen.

Liebe hat uns vereint und wird uns nie mehr trennen.

Das Glücksgefühl hellt meine Miene auf, auch wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich hasst.

Ich liebe dich und daran werde ich dich jeder Tag in unserem Leben erinnern.

Bleib bei dir, lass dich nie wieder los, denn du bist mein.

Für immer und ewig.

Nun kannte er Shuichis Entscheidung. Er hatte ihm vergeben. Yukis Seele schwebte auf Wolke sieben, während er dem Text lauschte. Er gehörte zu Shuichi. Er gehörte nur zu ihm. Er würde immer zu Shuichi gehören, so wie dieser es in seinem Lied gesagt hatte.

Sei ein Teil von zwei.  
Ein Wesen in zwei Hälften geteilt und doch auf Ewigkeit verbunden.  
Unsichtbare Fessel verbinden beide Hälften und wenn die eine versinkt, ist die andere das rettende Glied. Nimm mich mit in diese Welt. In die Welt der Träume und der Magie.  
Nimm mich mit in die Welt der Fantasie und der angenehmen Klänge.  
Lass mich nie wieder fallen und bewahre mir dieses Gefühl. Wir sehen uns in die Augen,  
sind getrennt, zwei verschiedene Wesen. Verbundenheit ist das, was uns trennt. Bleib hier.  
Sing mit mir. Vergesse diese Welt und reise in dein innerstes Selbst.  
Vergesse niemals was wir beide spürten, als unsere Seelen das gleiche taten.  
Sich voneinander trennten, um gleich wieder in Eintracht zu schwelgen.

Yuki liebte dieses Gefühl. Er liebte das Gefühl von Verbundenheit!!


	9. Chapter 9

Ort: Tokyo City/ Irgend ein Reichenviertel/ Wohnung von Yuki Eiri

Ort: Tokyo City/ Irgend ein Reichenviertel/ Wohnung von Yuki Eiri  
Zeit: 6.35 Uhr

Seit dem kleinen Zwischenfall, die Begegnung mit dem Schutzengel Akashi Chinoido,  
sind fünf Jahre vergangen. Nichts macht diese Zeitspanne so deutlich, wie die Person, die gerade um ihr Leben schreit, auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass sie nur einen kleinen Alptraum hatte.  
Akashi Fumiko, von Shuichi liebevoll Fumi-chan getauft, reißt ihre Muter, ihren Vater und dessen Geliebten nun schon zum dritten mal in dieser Woche aus dem Schlaf.  
„H-I-L-F-E!! M-A-M-A!!", ohne noch Zeit zu verlieren, läuft Chino in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Diese sitzt weinend im Bett und reibt sich die rot geweinten Augen. Während Fumiko von ihrer Mutter getröstet wird, treffen auch Yuki und Shu ein. Letzterer sieht ein wenig enttäuscht aus,  
was darauf schließen lässt, dass Fumi an einer sehr interessanten Stelle gestört hat. „Schon wieder diese ole Lehrerin mit den strengen Regeln?",behutsam setzt Yuki die Kleine auf seinen Schoss.  
Auch wenn ihn seine Tochter nicht Vater nannte, Shuichi zu liebe, hatte er ja doch gewisse Vaterpflichten und eine davon war sicher, die Vertreibung dieses Alptraums auf zwei Beinen.  
Er hatte zwar auch Angst vor dem ersten Schultag gehabt, aber nur, weil man ihn wegen seiner Haarfarbe gehänselt hatte.  
Fumiko hatte das Haar ihrer Mutter geerbt, wenn auch einen Tick heller. Ihr Gesicht ähnelte am ehesten Shuichis, aber der war an der Sache ja nicht beteidigt gewesen.

Am schwierigsten war der Presse beizubringen, dass Yuki Eiri eine uneheliche Tochter hatte,  
wenn man mal von Seguchis Zusammenbruch ansah, aber wieso hatte er, Yuki Eiri, auch Rücksicht auf Freunde und Verwante nehmen sollen?  
Zugegeben, dass er einfach ohne Seguchi zu fragen , alle Leute, die es wissen sollten, mit Ausnahme der Presse, in das NG Gebäude eingeladen hatte, mit den aufschlussreichen Worten  
"13.10.XX . Tokyo City . NG Records.", er durch die Tür getreten war, „Ich habe eine uneheliche Tochter!", gesagt hatte und wieder hatte gehen wollen, war doch mehr, als umsichtig.

Auch, wenn es in der Öffentlichkeit nicht den Anschein hatte, hatten Chino, Yuki und Shuichi einige Eingewöhnungsprobleme.  
Zuerst einmal musste die Frage geklärt werden:

Hatte Fumi jetzt zwei Väter(Yuki und Shuichi, dieser mochte Fumi-chan sehr), hatte sie einen Vater(Yuki) oder gar keinen?

Nach einigem Hin und Her hatte man sich zum Schluss darauf geeinigt, dass Fumi, Yuki nicht Vater, sondern einfach bei seinem Vornamen nennen sollte.

Auch das Wer-wohnt-wo-Gehabe hatte einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen.

Durch diese vielen, teils schwierigen Entscheidungen, hatte sich Shuichis Beziehung zu Yuki gefestigt. Immerhin hatten sie beide Fumikos Geschrei aushalten müssen, als diese noch ein Baby war. Chinoido hatte bei diesem Krach nur vor Freude gelacht. Yuki und Shuichi hatten bei diesem Anblick nur den Kopf schütteln können.  
Und im Gegensatz zu den Medien, hielt Shuichi Yuki für einen ausgesprochenen guten Vater.  
Für Außenstehende war es einfach nicht zu verstehen, warum jemand, der mit einem berühmten Sänger zusammen war, ein Kind mit einer Frau aus dessen Management hatte.

„ Du wirst sehen, dein erster Schultag wird ein ganz besonders schöner! Yuki bringt dich in die Klasse und wartet vor dem Raum!" „Wieso ich?", empört sah Yuki die Mutter seiner Tochter und seinen Geliebten an. „Weil Chino-chan und ich auf Tournee sind.", meinte Shuichi. Um die Wette grinsend, sahen sich Fumi, Chino und Shuichi an. Der blonde Japaner tat immer so, als würde ihm nichts über seine Arbeit gehen, aber diese Maske hatte er in letzter Zeit öfters ablegen müssen.  
So auch dieses Mal.

Und so kam es, dass Shuichi und Chino sich drei Tage später verabschiedeten und den berühmten Schriftsteller mit dem kleinen Kind an der Hand, allein zurück ließen.

Der nächste Morgen gestaltete sich etwas kaotisch. Yukis Wecker funktionierte nicht und so stapfte er erst um 7.45 Uhr in die Küche. Nach einem Kaffee ging es ihm um einiges besser und er fing an sich zu fragen, was seine Tochter die ganze Zeit, während er im Bett gelegen hatte, triebe.  
Im Kinderzimmer herrschte totales Chaos. Fumis Spielsachen lagen auf dem Boden verstreut und alle Schulsachen waren aus der Tasche gekippt.  
Mitten in diesem rettungslosen Durcheinander saß Fumiko und malte ein Bild.  
Dieses zeigte Shuichi, Yuki, Chino und Fumi vor dem Haus. Mit ein wenig Fantasie könnte es auch ein zu bunt geratener Kugelfisch ein. „Was hast du mit deinem Zimmer gemacht? In einer Viertelstunde müssen wir in der Schule sein!" „Ich hab ganz vergessen unsere erste Hausaufgabe zu machen! Wir sollten unsere Familie malen."  
Yuki musste über Fumikos Auffassung des Wortes 'Familie' schmunzeln. Die Kleine war noch mächtig naiv. Obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er nur Shuichi liebte und es niemals kommen lassen wollte, sah sie alle als 'Familie' an.  
„Lass und das Bild so abgeben! Ich bin sicher, dass deine Lehrerin das verstehen wird!", Yuki räumte mit diesen Worten die Malsachen zur Seite schnappte sich die Schultasche der Kleinen und ging mit den Worten: „Ich mach dir was zu essen", in die Küche.  
Fumi brauchte nicht lange zum anziehen und so saßen die Beiden zehn Minuten später in Yukis Wagen, auf dem Weg zu Fumikos erstem Schultag.

Als Yuki zusammen mit Fumiko dern neues Klassenzimmer betrat, wurde es plötzlich still.

Dies lag aber eher an der Tatsache, dass sie fünfzehn Minuten zu spät waren, als an Yukis Berühmtheit. Außer zwei oder drei Mütter waren nur noch Kinder da und die Lehrerin.  
Diese war eine alte, streng erzogene Frau. Sie begrüsste die Beiden mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.  
„Sie wurden auch unserer Klasse zugeteilt? Wie schön.", sie lächelte Fumiko an, welche zusammen zuckte. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich in der von Yuki. „Mein Name ist Fujiwara Satsuki." Fumiko sah ihren Vater an, löste ihre Hand von seiner und ging mit einem schwachen Lächeln in Richtung der Lehrerin und einem: „Erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen Fujiwara-sensai.",zu den anderen Kindern. Die Lehrerin sah Yuki erstaunt an. „Sie ist ein wenig schüchtern. Sie ist es nur gewohnt mit Leuten, die sie regelmäßig sieht, zu verkehren." „Woher kennen Sie sie, Yuki-san? Ein Kind aus der Nachbarschaft?" „Sie ist meine Tochter!", die Lehrerin sah ihn bestürzt an.  
All ihre unsichere Freude, dass Yuki Eiri ihr Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, war vergessen.  
Sie hatte ein Kind in ihrer Klasse, dessen Vater schwul war!!Mit einem MANN zusammen!! „Ich geh dann.. Falls es irgendein Problem gibt, ich sitze vor der Klassentür!"

„Bitte setzt euch Kinder!Ich möchte euch etwas sagen!", ein leises Murren war zu hören.

Fumiko setzte sich in die zweite Reihe. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie von Fujiwara-sensai halten sollte. Bei der Begrüssung war sie noch ganz nett gewesen, aber nun tat sie so, als ware sie Luft! So als würde es Akashi Fumiko nicht geben!

„Wenn ihr jetzt nach hause geht, möchte ich euch bitten, dass ihr euren Eltern sagt, dass die meisten , bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, sehr nette Kinder haben! Und nun dürft ihr gehen!", bei ihren letzten Worten hatte Fujiwara-sensai zu Fumi-chan geguckt.

Sie würde es nicht erlauben, dass dieses uneheliche Ding ihr die Klasse anssteckte! Sie würde die Kleine schon noch los werden.

„Yuki!!", Fumi lief auf ihren Vater zu und wurde von eben jenem auf den Arm genommen.  
„Fujiwara-sensai ist komisch. Ich kann sie nicht richtig einschätzen. Sie kommt mir irgendwie komisch vor!", Yuki sah seine Tochter an.  
In so einem Alter versuchte sie schon Leute einzuschätzen?  
Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Fumi-chan war gerade mal fünf Jahre alt!  
Was wenn sie fünfzehn war? Das wollte er sich wirklich nicht vorstelllen!!  
Chinoido hatte ihm gereicht. „Lass uns nach hause gehen! Es gibt heute zum Nachtisch Pudding."  
„Shu-chan verpasst den Pudding? Das wird er uns aber nachtragen!"  
„Shuichi und Chino sind doch auf Tournee! Wo immer sie jetzt sind können sie einen Haufen Pudding kriegen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie an uns denken, wenn sie Pudding essen,  
also denken wir auch an sie!", innerlich musste er sich wirklich über diese Beziehung wundern. Wirklich kein Wunder, dass die meisten sie nicht verstanden.  
Er war mit Shuichi zusammen, hatte ein Kind mit Chinoido und ließ die Beide bei sich wohnen.  
Genervt von dieser ewigen Nachdenkerei griff er sich an die Stirn. Das verwirrte ihn ja schon selbst, wirklich nicht verwunderlich, dass die Presseleute ihn erstaunt angestarrt hatten und das ganze zehn Minuten.  
So eine Aktion passte einfach nicht zu ihm!

Seguchi war wirklich umgefallen, fiel ihm einige Sekunden später auf.  
Okay, an denn hatte er nicht gedacht. Wer schon? War er doch unter den Tisch mit  
Sakuma Ryoichis Torte, die dieser zur Feier des Tages gebacken hatte, gefallen.  
Dem Tisch hatten sich nicht einmal der neugierigste Reporter genähert.  
Nach diesen ungeklärten Geräuschen und dem Verschwinden des Tontechniker, der gerade die Lautstärke einstellen wollte.

Am zweiten Schultag gab es schon einige Probleme.  
„Fujiwara-sensai !" „Ich nehme hier die Schüler dran und du hast dich als solcher zu melden!" „Aber ich bin die einzige Person, die aufzeigt!" „Da niemand die Antwort weiß.." „Ab.."  
„Werde ich sie euch sagen..."

Als Yuki Fumiko abholte, sah er in tief traurige Augen. „Was hast du?"  
„Fujiwara-sensai ignoriert mich! Ich glaube sie mag mich nicht!

Heute wusste ich als einziger, wer das Gesetz verabschiedet hat, das Homosexuelle nicht heiraten dürfen und sie hat mich nicht dran genommen!!  
„Bestimmt hat sie gedacht, dass du das weißt und wollte den anderen eine Chance geben!", Yuki lächelte seinen Sonnenschein an und trug sie zum Auto.  
In Gedanken war er aber immer noch bei dem Zwischenfall in der Schule. Es gab viele, die homosexuelle Beziehungen nicht tolerierten und offiziel waren sie sogar verboten!  
Er war sich sicher, dass diese Frau ebenfalls dagegen war und Fumiko nun mobte!!  
Innerlich brodelnt wie ein Vulkan vor Wut, fuhr er nach hause und verpasste dabei mindestens zwölf Vehrkehrschilder.

Vor dem schlafen gehen, kam Yuki noch mal in Fumi-chans Zimmer.  
Er zupfte die Decke uzrecht, gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und meinte flüsternt:  
„Morgen kommt Mama wieder. Sie hat angerufen und alle kommen. Wir holen dich morgen alle von der Schule ab!"  
Fumiko lächelte dankbar und schlief bald darauf ein.

Yuki musste grinsen. Nicht über seine schlafende Tochter, sondern über die Lehrerin.  
Er hatte immer noch einige Asse im Ärmel, selbst wenn das hieß, die ganze Chaotenbande ertragen zu müssen. Sie hatten etwas auf ihrer Seite, was Fujiwara-sensai nicht besaß.  
Sie waren alle berühmt. Zu ihen sahen Menschen auf.  
Sie hatten tausende von Fans und wenn man diesen erzählte, das eine Grundschullehrerin die Tochter von Yuki Eiri, die Nichte von Thoma und Mika Seguchi, das Patenkind von Ryoichi, dem Sängeridol, Hiro, Suguru, Shuichi, nun ebenfalls ein Idol für viele, Noriko usw. mobte, dann hätte diese Lehrerin ein paar Probleme.  
So etwas würde er doch nie machen.  
Vor sich hin grinsen, das Lächeln, was sein Gesicht schmückte, war sicher kein nettes, ging Yuki ins Bett.

Der nächste Schultag verlief nicht sehr viel anders.  
Fujiwara-sensai behandelte Fumi wie Luft und dieser kamen, nach der dritten Unterrichtsstunde, die Tränen.

Genau in diesem Moment hupte ein Auto vor dem Schulgebäude. So laut, dass die Kinder zum Fenster liefen. Eigentlich waren es zwei große und beindruckende Limosinen, die da vor der Schule standen. Als die meisten Kinder sich an den Fenstern quetschten, wurden aus beiden Autos jeweils ein Schild rausgehalten. Fumiko musste nicht zum Fenster gehen, um herraus zu finden, was auf den Schildern stand.  
Bad Luck UND Nittle Grasper standen da vor der Tür!!  
Die Kinder fingen an zu kreischen und sich gegenseit über die neusten Nachrichten, die bei der vergangenen Tournee an die Öffentlich gegangen waren, zu unterhalten.  
Fumi war einfach nur glücklich, was man von Fujiwara-sensai nicht behaupten konnte.  
„Setzt euch sofort wieder hin!!SOFORT!!", schrie sie, doch ihre Worte fanden kein Gehör.  
Plötzlich schrie ein kleiner Junge: „Sie steigen aus!!"  
Und wirklich, allen voran Seguchi Thoma, danch mit einer ernsten Miene Yuki Eiri, Shuichi sieht das Schulgebäude an, als würde dies sein Patenkind gefangen halten, Ryoichi ist eher weniger ernst und spielt mit seinem Kumagoro : Wer schafft es aus zwei Meter Entfernung Shuichi mit der Hand am Kopf zu berühren? , Hiro und Suguru reden über die Tour und Mika, K, Sakano und Noriko bleiben vor den Limos stehen.  
„Sie kommen hier hin!! Zu uns in die Schule!", nachdem ein Junge dies geschrieen hatte, hört mein auch schon die ersten Kreisch-Rufe.  
Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer wird geöffnet und Fujiwara-sensai wird kreide bleich, steht doch vor ihr der berühmte und einflussreiche Seguchi Thoma. Die Lehrerin starrt den Neuankömmling angstlich an. Dieser ist sich der Wirkung , seines Kommens, wohl bewusst und spricht mit deutlicher und bestimmter Stimme: „Sie habe meine Groß-Nichte gemobt und das wird ein Nachspiel haben! Für heute nehmen wir Fumi-chan nur mit, aber glauben Sie nicht, dass ich ihnen ihr Handeln vergesse!"  
Yuki hat sich derweil Fumikos Sachen geschnappt und trägt sie, nach einer ausgiebigen Umarmung, in den Flur. Da sind schon einige Klassen und wünschen sich von den Bands ein paar Lieder. Ryoichi bespricht aber lieber sein neustes Kuchenrezept mit Kumagoro, Hiro und Suguru können Shuichi für die Wünsche des Publikums nicht begeistern, weil der erst wissen will, wie es Fumi-chan geht.  
„Shu-chan!!", glücklich fällt Fumi Shuichi in die Arme. „Es ist sooo schön, dass du wieder hier bist! Wo ist Mama?" „Sie ist noch was erledigen, kommt aber gleich!", mit diesen Worten nahm Hiro die Kleine auf seinen Arm.  
„Könnt ihr jetzt was singen? Bitte!", die Fans wurden wirklich langsam ungeduldig. Dumm nur, dass sie gar nicht daran gedacht hatten, dass so eine Situation eintreten könnte.  
„Die Instrumente sind in meinem Auto!", Seguchi schaffte es immer wieder seine Bekannten zu überraschen. In wenigen Minuten war alles aufgebaut, mit Ausnahme einer Bühne, die nicht unbedingt gebraucht wurde und Shuichi fing nach Hiros und Sugurus Vorspiel an zu singen.

yozora ni YUKI ga mau kogoesou na shiro no sekai  
ima no ore no kokoro kasanari au  
uso bakari no Love song munashige ni utai tsuzukeru  
HONTO no kimochi sae ienai mama

sure chigau futari no hitomi  
sakaratte kizutsuite soredemo shinjite ita

kurutta TOKI no naka kizudarake no FAKE STAR  
itsuka wa deaeru sa omae dake no ONLY STAR  
Ah True Rose sono ude no naka de nemurasete yeah

konosoku no Driving Road fumi konda AKUSERU mitai  
ima no ore no kokoro modose wa shinai  
DAREKA wo damasete mo jibun wa damase ya shinai sa  
HONTO no kimochi nara kakusenai sa

ugokidasu futari no SUTEJI  
tsuyogatte kizutsukete soredemo shinjite ita

yuganda machi no naka egao de naku FAKE STAR  
itsuka wa mitsukaru sa jibun dake no ONLY STAR  
Ah True Rose sono yume no naka de odorasete

kurutta TOKI no naka kizudarake no FAKE STAR  
itsuka wa deaeru sa omae dake no ONLY STAR  
yuganda machi no naka egao de naku FAKE STAR  
itsuka wa mitsukaru sa jibun dake no ONLY STAR  
Ah True Rose sono yume no naka de odorasete  
nemurasete yeah

Die Schüler applaudierten.  
Nachdem Shuichi geendet hatte, wurden die Instrumente wieder verstaut und mit einem, „Wir sehen uns vielleicht mal wieder!", fuhren sie ab.  
Im Auto nahm Mika die Hand von Fumiko und lächelte sie an. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie mal die Hand von Yukis Tochter halten würde, allerdings war eher die Tatsache, dass Yuki eine Tochter habe würde, so unrealistisch gewesen.

Plötzlich war in der Nähe ein Krachen zu hören.

Alle Menschen auf der Straße und in den Autos starrten erschrocken auf die Kreuzung vor ihnen. Zwei Auto waren ineinander gekracht und es stieg Rauch auf.  
Beide Wagen würde in Flammen aufgehen! Ein dicklicher Mann zwängte sich aus einem der Autos und lief so schnell es ging von der Unfallstelle weg. Aus dem anderen Auto stieg niemand.  
Keiner der Passanten kam zu Hilfe. Alle starrten auf das zweite Auto oder brachten sich und ihre Kinder in Sicherheit.  
Dann war es auch schon so weit. Die ersten Flammen stiegen auf und erhellten den düsteren, mit Wolken verhangenen Himmel von Tokyo. Schnell breitete sich das Feuer aus und da Öl auf der Kreuzung verschüttett war, fing auch dieses an zu brennnen und in binnen wenigen Minuten stand die ganze Kreuzung in Flammen.

Keiner traute sich seine Augen von diesem Specktakel abzuwenden.  
Es war schrecklich, der reinste Horror und trotzdem ertrugen sie es weiter, dass sich die Flammen in ihren Augen spiegelten.

Yuki konnte es nicht fassen, als ihm klar wurde, wo er dieses Auto schon einmal gesehen hatte.  
Dieses Auto hatte Chino von NG Records bekommen, nachdem sie ihre Fahrprüfung bestanden hatte!! Entsetzt starrte er weiter auf die Flammen. Das konnte nicht sein! Da konnte nicht Chino drin sitzen! Eine so lebensfreudige Person durfte einfach nicht so, auf diese Weise, sterben!!  
Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen, als sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten, so voller Hoffnung und doch voll Trauer, als sie zusammen mit Shuichi gesungen hatte, seine Wohnung des öfteren verwüstet hatte und an Fumikos Geburt.  
Auch, wenn er sie nie als Mensch, geschweigen denn, als Frau hatte sehen oder lieben können, war sie ein Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden. Sie konnte ihn und Shuichi jetzt hier nicht allein lassen. Jetzt nicht aufgeben und nie wieder kommen.

Sie würde mit einem Blick voller Hoffnung durchwebt mit dem Wissen unendlicher Qualen sterben!

Ein Grollen, vom Himmel kommend, verwandelte sich in wunderschöne und doch traurige Musik und versetzte allen, die diese Musik hörten, ein Stich ins Herz.

Überall um sie herum war es dunkel geworden und es regnete, nur über den zwei ausgebrannten Autos, schien es nicht zu regnen, so als ober der Himmel sich selbst ein Andenken schaffen wollte, indem er die Gesetzte der Nattur umging. In dieser, teils traurigen, teils göttlichen Stimmung, platze ein Wesen, mit dem wohl niemand gerechnet hatte, doch Yuki erkannte es sofort!

Flashback

„Weiß du eigentlich, dass der dritte Erzengel ein furchtbarer Säufer ist Shu-chan?"  
„Das hast du uns schon heute Morgen beim Früstück erzählt!"  
„Hab ich euch auch schon von Erzengel Tenshi-sama erzählt?"  
„Nicht direkt."  
„Er ist sehr gütig und auch sehr mächtig! Nach mir ist er der zweit mächtigste Engel im Himmel! Er hilft mir sehr viel und ich glaube, dass seine Güte keine Grenzen kennt. Ich habe euch ausgelacht, weil die Menschen daran glauben, dass jeder einen eigenen Schutzengel hat. Es ist sein Traum dies zu realisieren! Er möchte, dass alle Menschen glücklich sind und darum habe ich den selben Traum! Wenn wir schon nicht genug Schutzengel haben, dann muss ich mich, als oberster Schutzengel, eben noch mehr anstrengen!! Ich werde diese Welt nicht nur retten, sondern auch besser machen!!

Flashback Ende

Dies war alo Erzengel Tenshi-sama.  
Bewundernt sah Yuki, wie der Engel mitten in dem Feuer elegant landete und sich an den Autos zu schaffen machte. Er zog etwas hervor und erhob sich in die Lüfte, nur um einige Meter vor Yuki zu landen. Dieser war ausgestiegen, genauso , wie all die Anderen.

Etwas in Yuki wiedersetzte sich daran zu glauben, dass dieses Etwas in den Armen des Erzengels Chinoido war. Er wollte es nicht glauben.

Der Schutzengel hatte Yukis Blick bemerkt und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme und einem ebenso ruhigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht : „Ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde! Das Schicksal hat ein Leben gefordert und obwohl es verboten war, hat sich Chinoido dem Willen des Schicksals nicht gebeugt. Es war kindisch Shindo Shuichi zu beschützen und seine eigene Existens aufs Spiel zu setzen. Sie hat ihre Bestimmung., wenn auch ander als vorgesehen , erfüllt. Sie hat den Preis bezahlt, den sie angefochten hat, indem sie sich dem Lauf der Zeit in den Weg stellte. Es gibt keinen Grund zu trauern oder sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Für all diese Menschen um uns herum, ist die Zeit stehen geblieben und irgendwann wird jedes Herz auch seinen Stillstand finden. Begnügt euch mit dieser Erkenntnis und lebt euer kurzes Leben."

Yuki konnte es nicht glauben! Diesem Typ machte Chinos Tod nichts aus? War er doch der ach so gütige Erzengel Tenshi-sama! Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Chino sterben würde!!

Fumiko ließ Mikas Hand los und ergriff die von Yuki. „Sie hat sich für euch geopfert! Du solltest ihm nicht böse sein! Er wollte sicher auch nicht, dass sie stirbt, aber sie war wohl einfach zu sturköpfig. Freu dich für sie! Jetzt, wo sie wieder tot ist, kann sie wieder ein Engel werden und wieder über die Erde wachen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich jetzt freut und uns nie vergessen wird!"

Yuki wendete seinen blick nicht von dem Engel, aber die Worten seiner Tochter, schienen zu ihm durch zu dringen. Leise raschelten die Flügel Tenshi-samas und ohen ein weiteres Abschieds Wort, erhob er sich in die Lüfte, um jetzt seine Heimreise in den Himmel anzutreten.  
(Hier bitte Lied anmachen! Weitere infos oben!)

Yuki fiel als einziger der Blick des Engels auf. Dieser hatte Fumiko dankbar über ihre Erklärung angelächelt und Chinoido behutsam an sich gedrückt.  
Den leblosen Körper in den Armen, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Herrn.

Er würde alles berichten und die Bitte einreichen, Chinoido trotz ihres Vergehens, wieder zu einem Schutzengel zu machen.

Für Yuki und die Anderen war es jetzt zu Ende, eigentlich, denn plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme...  
Und diese hatten sie nicht geglaubt noch einmal zu hören!!

Tomorrow never knows

Mir war das Morgen unbekannt, durch euch habe ich es kennen gelernt.

dakedo ima  
mayoi wa nai sa  
hare wataru sora ni mayou  
tsubasa no youni

sayounara... arigatou...  
Auf Wiedersehn , für mich ist nun die Zeit gekommen. Vielen Dank!!

kimi ga ita kara  
mirai eto tsuzuku michi  
aruki daseru kanarazu  
my dreams come true  
Meine Träume sind mit euch in Erfüllung gegangen, erinnert euch!

Die Welt wird besser werden, die Menschen werden glücklich sein und ich habe Etwas wichtiges erfahren.

shinjiteru...

look into my eyes

Schaut mir in die Augen und sagt mir, was ihr seht.

Meine Augen sind nicht mehr voller Qualen .

kanashimi no  
namida wo koete  
yasashisa wo mitsuketa yo  
kibou no ka ni soshite  
sun will shine  
Die Sonne des Glücks wird scheinen.

boku wa boku ni natte yuku

meguru toki no naka de  
my wish come true  
Meine Träume sind in Erfüllung gegangen und ich habe gelernt zu lieben und zu vertrauen.

kimi ni ai ni yuku kara

here there everywhere  
i feel... Liebe ,

die ich durch euch erfahren habe.

„Und so endete die Geschichte des "Engel auf Erden" und wenn einer von euch jemals Schutzengel wird, so wird er den 'Engel auf Erden' sicher treffen!", sprach der Ausbilder der neuen Engel und  
schloss für diesen Tag die Lehrstunde über Glück, Frieden und Liebe.


	10. Chapter 10

„Und mit dieser Meldung endet die heutige Sendung

„Und mit dieser Meldung endet die heutige Sendung. Wir haben 8.01 Uhr."  
Gelangweilt schaltete Yuki Eiri den Fernseher aus. Die Nachrichten waren langweilig, wie fast immer. Nicht nennens wertes.  
Er würde seinen Geliebten nur darüber informieren, dass dessen neues Album bestens lief. Immerhin Platz eins.  
Wo er schon mal bei seiner Familie war, wo zur Hölle steckte seine Tochter? Die müsste doch eigentlich schon längst auf dem Weg zur Schule sein!  
„Morgen!", fröhlich lachend umarmt Akashi Fumiko ihren Vater und schnappt sich das Croissant welches dieser sich gerade in den Mund stecken wollte. „Wieso bist du noch hier?"  
„Takumi-kun wollte mich abholen!" „Yoshino Takumi? Bist du mit dem zusammen?" „N-natürlich n.." Es schellt. „Das ist er bestimmt!!" Sie öffnet die Tür. Vor dieser stehen ein braun- und ein schwarshaariger Junge. „Takumi-kun, Hayato-kun, na endlich. Guten Morgen!"

Yuki konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, was er bei der Erziehung seiner Tochter falsch gemacht hatte. Die Grundschulzeit war sie ,nach der Mobbing-Aktion einer Lehrerin, von Privatlehrern unterrichtet worden und ging nun auf die Tokyo High. Dies war ja alles nicht seltsam, aber ihre Freunde waren es. Mädchen brachte sie nie mit nach hause und die Jungen waren ihm zu meist unheimlich. Erst letzte Woche war ein Typ dagewesen, der sich nur schwarz getragen , kein Wort gesprochen und auf komischste Weise die Küchenmesser beäugt hatte.  
Er war sich langsam sicher, dass Fumiko schon jede erdenkliche Art von Typen angeschleppte hatte, außer ganz normalen Leuten. Er war zwar in den Augen anderer Menschen auch nicht normal, immerhin war er mit einem Mann zusammen, aber er wollte nicht, dass seine Tochter auch so komisch beäugt oder gar ausgeschlossen wurde.  
Was war nur mit den Typen, die jetzt in der Tür standen, los.  
Normal?  
Im nächsten Augenblick wusste er es.  
Bie Beiden waren zusammen.

Fumiko hatte dem Jungen namens Hayato ein anderes T-shirt überziehen wollen, seines bestand bestenfalls noch aus Fetzen und veranstaltete jetzt mit Takumi ein Tauziehen um Hayato.  
Takumi wollte seinen Freund einfach nicht in die Obhut eines Mädchens geben. Egal welches.  
Nachdem Fumiko Takumi-kun leicht K.O geschlagen und Hayato-kun ein neues T-shirt übergezogen hatte, verließ sie, die Beiden hinter sich her schleifend, die Wohnung.

„Sind sie weg?", Shindo Shuichi betrat das Wohnzimmer und umarmte seinen Geliebten.  
„Wenn sie irgendwann einmal einen vorzeige Jungen mitbringt, dann werd ich ihn zwingen, sie zu heiraten!" „Wieso? Ich finde die Leute, mit denen Fumiko sich abgibt, interessant."  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass sie von anderen ausgeschlossen wird! Sie hat kaum Kontakt zu Mädchen!" „Kann man nicht sagen...!" „Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß Shuichi?" „Das sie sich mit allen versteht?... Der Junge, der letztens da war, der sich schwarz gekleidet hat, er sagte, dass sie den Ausgeschlossenen hilft und das finde ich sehr nett von ihr! Die Anderen aus der Klasse scheinen genauso zu denken, also mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken" „Scheinst recht zu haben Shu...", der rest des Satzes ging in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss unter.

Das letzte, was Yuki Eiri dachte, war, dass sein neues Buch noch etwas warten musste.  
Jetzt war erst einmal Shuichi dran.


End file.
